


To Live the Dreams We Always Had

by bagheerita



Series: Collected Tales of the OOOT-verse [7]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 42 (negative-verse prison), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Intercrural Sex, Odin shows up and yells a lot, Other, Rimming, Shower Sex, Skrull(s), Switching, Vaginal Fingering, complicated incest, dealing with a previous character death, genderfluid shapeshifter, just an excuse to write porn but with plot, most characters only show up when the plot does, one scene of mildly graphic self-surgery, poor relationship negotiation, references s2e16 "Assault on 42", self-insertion (not what you're thinking)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagheerita/pseuds/bagheerita
Summary: Thor knows Loki has hated him fiercely for all of their adult lives, but recent events give Thor the push to try again to heal what lies between them, and in turn discover that when the walls of the universe were mended not everything was put back precisely the way it had been beforehand.





	1. To Live the Dreams We Always Had

**Author's Note:**

> Series note: Contains spoilers for the ending of "One and One and One is Three." This is also a direct continuation of "We All Enjoyed the Weekend for a Change." 
> 
> I feel like I tend to over explain myself, but today I’m just excited to get this posted. Read your tags, and please do let me know if you have any questions! Enjoy.

**Location:** Universe: MS, Designation: Beta  
_New York_  
Avenger's Mansion  
(four months post anomaly)

Thor is sitting in the kitchen, lingering over a cup of coffee, the hot beverage cooled to a distasteful temperature in his cup, when Tony Stark enters the room.

Stark looks him over. "Thor," he acknowledges. "You’ve been kind of scarce for the last few weeks."

"Aye," Thor agrees. "Wasp was most delighted when I informed her yesterday that I intend to remain for a while in this location."

Stark makes a sound of acknowledgement and retrieves a beverage of his own from the refrigeration unit. He comes to the table, leaning against it across from Thor, his quick eyes bright as they search Thor’s face. "Is there something eating you?"

This question has been put to him before, so Thor is aware of the actual nature of the query despite the odd choice of wording. "I assure you there is nothing that weighs on me. I am quite well." He smiles, to prove it.

"Uh huh. I have a bridge I'm looking to sell, you interested?"  

This particular idiom is unfamiliar, and for a moment Thor doubts that it is an idiom. It's often hard to tell with Stark. "No, though I thank you for the offer."

His reply stymies Stark for a moment, but Stark comes back to his previous thread with remarkable alacrity. Thor is not surprised that Stark got on well with Eitri on his trip to the realm of Nidavellir; resourceful and refusing to admit defeat would describe them both.

"You seem like you’re in the dumps," Stark observes. "And I'm pretty sure I know what _isn't_ the problem." Thor looks at him in mute question and Stark answers, "Jane Foster."

That does make Thor sad for a moment. "Nay. She died a hero's death and will feast with the Valkyries for ages to come. I am saddened by her passing, but I would not take any part of it from her."

Stark nods. "So what's eatin' you?" he asks again.

Thor sighs. "It is Loki," he confesses. He fully expects Stark to drop the conversation immediately. Thor knows his brother has been a frequent subject of conversation since the anomaly which tore through the walls of the universes turned out to be mostly Loki's fault- and the fixing of it fell mostly in the province of a different Loki. The incident has kept Loki in the forefront of Thor's mind almost constantly in the time since, though if Loki's name has been on the lips of his companions it has been in a far less complimentary, and far more grudging, vein. Stark has made no secret of his dislike for Loki, both in general and specific, despite, or perhaps because of, the fact that another version of Stark got along quite well with the Loki of his reality.

But Stark surprises Thor, his expression growing more calculating as he asks, "What about him?"

Thor blinks slowly. He has traversed many stars to find distractions that will turn his thoughts from Loki, and it does not take much to encourage him to speak. "I was... heartened, to meet the Lokis of other realms. I thought perhaps to try again to reach out to my brother and mend things with him. But..." Thor takes a deep breath. "I visited him. It was... unpleasant." It is far too inadequate a word to describe not only Odin's punishment but also Loki's pain and the hatefulness he heaped on Thor before Thor even spoke. Despite the inadequacies of the word, Thor will not seek a better one; the incident still hurts his heart and he would rather not think on it if he is able.

"Tough break." Stark takes a sip of his drink. He stands, seemingly restless, and returns to the refrigeration unit for a small container which he proceeds to eat from with a spoon. He wanders over to the window that looks out on the sculpted yard behind the mansion, and watches the rain fall.

"What do you want from him?" Stark asks, seemingly apropos of nothing.

Thor regards him. "I desire that we would be close. I... We once were, though the more I try to remember that time in our lives the more I think perhaps I dreamed it. Perhaps I am the only one who remembers it fondly." Thor drinks from his mug, the bitter liquid suiting his mood.

Stark comes and sits at the table, his sharp eyes on Thor for a long moment. "Hmm," he says finally. Stark puts down his spoon, stands up, and walks out of the room.

Thor blinks, but really it's not the strangest thing Stark, or any of his mortal friends, has done. He returns his gaze outside the window to the rain, his hands curling around the mug of tepid coffee.

 

* * *

 

 

The day remains overcast and gloomy, and Thor would deny responsibility but even Janet doesn't believe him. He joins her and Major Danvers for training and both women remark on his preoccupation.

Thor finds himself in what has long been a familiar position for him when it comes to Loki- that of having too many friends, none of whom can help him with his actual problem. When he broaches the topic of Loki with Janet and Carol, they are less positive about the direction Thor's thoughts take than Tony was and immediately deny Loki as a topic of conversation.

"Never mind that. We should do something, in memory of Jane," Janet suggests instead. Her arm is wrapped around Thor's companionably, but when she smiles the expression is sorrowful and dark. He knows she was Jane's friend, too, and he knows that the two of them have very different ways of viewing her death.

Thor retreats to his room to be alone for a while to think through everything that's on his mind. But even here, someone knocks sharply on his door. Thor sighs, but goes to answer it; it has been awhile since he stayed some time here and he knows that his mortal friends have missed his companionship, but he is not as rid of his melancholy as he’d thought when he first returned here days ago. He is prepared to explain to whoever is at the door that he has no wish for company. He might then take Mjolnir and fly away to a more private place.

But it's Stark at his door, jittery and furtive as he glances up and down the hallway as if waiting for someone to appear. He's holding a device that he thrusts at Thor, and Thor takes hold of it rather than let it fall. "Don't say I never gave you anything," Stark says archly.

"Truly, Tony, I would never say such a thing. You have given us a place to live, most generously, and..."

Stark waves him to silence. "Never mind. Look, you're holding it backwards."

Stark rearranges the device in Thor's hand, and Thor sees now that it is projecting a map. There is a glowing blue dot at some distance and the map is showing him the best way to arrive at the blue dot.

"My thanks," Thor says, automatically. He's planning to go put the device down and deal with it at a later time.

But then Stark speaks. "Look, I'm not exactly anyone's biggest fan, but you should check that out. I think..." He stares into Thor's face for a moment, and seems to be looking at something he finds somewhat unsettling. "I think you'll find what you're looking for."

Thor is entirely certain that Stark has no idea what he's looking for. But... the promise of _something_ is enough to intrigue him. "Then I will look into it," Thor promises.

Stark nods and leaves.

Thor closes the door and stands for a moment, holding the device. He turns toward the window, open to the softly falling rain, and watches the way the map turns to point his way.

 

* * *

 

_Maine  
Atlantic Coast_

Thor follows the dot east, and north. Mjolnir carries him easily, and rain does not bother him. He's flying along the coastline for most of the journey and he marvels at the way the water of the ocean _doesn't_ just slip away off the edge of the world but continues as far as can be seen. Midgard is truly a place of small wonders.

The device leads him to a large building, not unlike Tony Stark's mansion, perched at the edge of the rocky beach, the front of it looking down over the ocean waters. Thor has no idea what it could be, what he should expect to find here, or even where he is. He pockets the device and raises his hand to knock on the door.

The door is answered by Loki, who is obviously _not_ expecting Thor.

Loki's eyes meet Thor's and a million expressions flit across his face, each of them vanishing too quickly for Thor to grasp because he is in the middle of his own realization and he feels like he's been sucker punched. There is no air in his lungs, and this can't be real.

Loki sighs. "Damn Stark. It was him, wasn't it? I'll need to be clearer next time I oath bind him." He huffs a deep breath and glares at Thor, as if Thor has ruined his previously good day by appearing in this manner. "What do you want?"

Thor breathes. "Loki." The word is desperation, exasperation, realization.

Loki rolls his eyes. "Yes, Thor," he affirms, sounding bored, then repeats, "What do you want?"

Thor might not be the quickest, but he can put the pieces together. "I would ask how you escaped the Allfather, but if you would ask me my purpose then I know you cannot be the same Loki I so recently visited." He smiles, giddy. "You stayed here, from the other realm."

Some of the boredom and nonchalance has faded from Loki's expression. He is looking at Thor closely. Thor is reminded strangely of Tony's close examination earlier. "So it would seem," Loki says finally. "And what _is_ it you were looking for here?"

Thor is not fooled by the silken tone of his brother's voice, and answers quickly. "You are correct in that Tony Stark sent me here. He said I would find what I was looking for." And Thor had thought that Tony could not possibly know what he wanted, but now he's thinking that he must have been wrong about that. "And I am indeed so pleased, Loki, to see you well." Thor reaches out. He hesitates a moment, but then finishes the gesture, and his right hand is resting at the back of Loki's neck, warm, rough, companionable.

Loki smirks at him darkly. "So easily pleased." He pulls back, Thor's hand falling away, and looks like he might shut the door in Thor's face. "You'd probably break it down," Loki sighs, and he leaves it open as he retreats back into the house.

Thor follows him inside. With the mood he's in, a lack of denial is as good as an engraved invitation and he is brimming with affection that he wants to demonstrate and questions that he wants to ask. "I thought the worlds were set right, to contain the anomaly," Thor observes.

Loki gives a put upon sigh, a familiar enough sound to Thor when Loki has before felt that something should not need explaining, but he darts his eyes back and he is watching Thor even though he's pretending he's not. "I traded places with your Loki. He has gone to my universe. The Allfather holds nothing but a construct in his prison." He smirks, apparently always pleased to put one over on Odin.

Thor stops. "Truly?" He grins.

Loki turns to look at him warily. "You seem far too happy about that, considering how poorly he spoke of you."

Thor shakes his head. "I loved my brother, though I do not believe he felt the same. His actions brought about his own punishment, but it did grieve me what the Allfather did to him and it does gladden me that he has been given an opportunity at a different path."

Loki is lurking on the other side of the room and is watching him cagily. "You use the past tense. Your love had an endpoint?"

Thor shrugs. "He is gone." He is looking at Loki. "I will try not to project too strongly my own desires onto the relationship we may develop, but I would hope to begin with you without carrying into that future all the pain he and I did to each other before."

Loki shakes his head and Thor thinks that he will object to the two of them needing to develop _any_ kind of relationship, but instead Loki's words seem to suggest that though the two of them have never spoken before, the intertwining of their lives is inevitable. "You think you can just walk in here and pretend that nothing else matters? Everything he did to you, that you did to me? Everything the Allfather put between us?"

Thor watches him. Loki is... tricky. Even with all the differences the Lokis of other realities had between them, Loki is always tricky. Thor never knows when he's pushed too much because Loki often deliberately leads him into going too far. But... Tony Stark said he would find what he was seeking in this place and he lets that hope lead him. "I walked in here believing that you are my brother, and that I love you." He comes closer, and Loki allows him near. He rests his hand at the back of Loki's neck again and leans in to kiss him.

He means to kiss Loki on the forehead, no more than a brotherly buss, but as he leans in he finds his lips meeting Loki's, his brother's mouth warm and pliant against his in surprise.

Loki jerks back in shock, but Thor's hand is steady behind Loki's neck. Thor may not have meant to act upon it in this moment, but it has long been in his thoughts and he doesn't draw back. Thor is quite certain he will feel the harsh side of Loki's tongue; for all his words of new beginnings he can't be sorry he acted on this old feeling.

But instead of withdrawing or mocking, Loki kisses him back. His tongue presses back insistently, and Thor opens to the intrusion readily. Loki makes a needy sound deep in his throat, and his hands come up, burying in Thor's hair.

Thor feels the desire he'd long ago buried flare up huge inside him, and he has Loki pressed against the wall, both hands trailing down the long planes of Loki's body and pulling Loki more tightly against him.

They break the kiss and Loki is panting softly, his eyes searching Thor's. He grins, a dark gesture. "This is what he refused you?" His fingers close cruelly around Thor's face and he twists himself out of Thor's embrace. "This darkness of your heart is so refreshing." He leans in, whispering the words so that they are a mere kiss of breath against Thor's cheek, "Do you want to fuck me, brother? Do you want me to beg for you? Answer my words, Thor."

Thor shivers. "I would, if you wanted it also," he admits.

Loki laughs. He releases his hard grip, and his hands are gentle now, stroking through Thor's hair. His lips are a soft promise against Thor's, and Thor opens his mouth to receive it.

Thor cannot believe this is happening. He has wanted this for so long the ache of it has been a constant pressure under his skin, like an old scar. "Loki," he says, wondering, and again, "Loki," for no purpose other than to affirm that it is his brother here with him.

Loki moans as their lips meet again. He is shivering, and Thor’s hands find their way under clothing, wrapping his arms around Loki, and he pulls their bodies back flush together. Loki's hands are working as well, and Thor finds himself shivering as well as Loki’s fingers seek skin.

Thor moans, his breath stuttering for a moment. "This is real," he says in wonder, the words a murmur against the pale skin of Loki's throat. His hands thread back through Loki's hair, reveling in the soft feel of it. Loki's hands on his chest slip lower, and they are on his thighs and Thor thinks he might embarrass them both and come right now he wants this so badly.

In his moment of Thor’s attempting to hold on to control, Loki grins at him, turning away to drop what clothing he still wears before pressing his ass against Thor's groin with a mischievous smirk tossed back over his shoulder at Thor.

Thor’s arm reaches to pull Loki back around to kiss his smirking lips. "I'll have you if that's what you want," Thor says, but while the words are an offer he speaks them haltingly. He means to say that he will enjoy any time he spends with Loki that does not involve them at each other's throats, but that he had imagined their first encounter being rather the other way around.

Loki's eyes are intense on him, and Thor ducks his head, wondering if he's done wrong in offering. But Loki's fingers catch at his chin and Thor raises his eyes to meet Loki's gaze. "It's what I want," Loki says, and his eyes are opaque with words he will not say.

Thor kisses him again, running his hands down Loki's body to rest them cupped under Loki's ass. Loki writhes against him and throws his arms around Thor's neck to pull him closer still. His mouth is devouring Thor with so much energy, and his hands are almost painful where they are in Thor's hair again, holding him still. His legs come up to frame Thor's hips, and Thor runs his hands along the length of them to catch behind Loki's knees and pull him even closer.

If he could, Thor would almost wish them inside the same skin. He has always wanted to be closer to his brother. But in this moment it strikes him that this is _not_ his brother. His brother never loved him.

He stills, and Loki pulls away, looking into Thor's eyes. Thor would almost speak, remind them both of what is true. But he doesn't- because he's quite certain Loki already knows. "Loki," Thor says. He lifts a hand to brush tangled hair back from Loki's face. Loki's expression is calculating. "I would see your face," is what Thor says. He realizes only after he's spoken the words that he is running behind- he meant to offer these words before, when Loki turned and presented his ass to be fucked- and he expects Loki will mock him for his slowness.

But Loki's expression shifts to one of fond exasperation. "And you," he says. He reached up in his own turn to brush the length of Thor's hair away from his eyes and run his fingers down Thor's smooth cheek to his clean-shaven chin. And Thor remembers that the other him he saw was stubbled and unkempt, and he _knows_ that Loki would not wish to forget the difference between what he left behind and what is before him now any more than Thor would wish to either.

They are still wrapped around each other and pressed against a wall and Thor asks, "Where is a bed?"

Loki smirks, and directs him through a doorway. Thor carries Loki with him and sets him on the edge of the bed, kissing down his throat as he lays Loki back against the sheets. He lets his hands drift lower and runs his fingers along the underside of Loki's cock before he wraps them around that flesh. Loki arches into his touch with a soft gasp. His eyes narrow quickly and he reaches for Thor's own cock, his slender fingers quickly jerking a desperate moan from Thor as his hips thrust into the touch without thought.

Thor leans over Loki's body as Loki laughs softly, his free hand playing through Thor's hair. Thor hides his blush against Loki's side and kisses his way up across the lean swell of Loki's pectoral even as his fingers slide down in between Loki's thighs. Loki murmurs approvingly as Thor finds and presses his fingers in soft circles around Loki's opening.

Thor draws his hand back to his mouth but Loki intercepts him, taking the first two fingers of Thor's hand into his own mouth. HIs tongue dances around them and presses into them with delicious pressure and Thor moans, deep in his throat, and can't help but thrust against Loki's hip. Loki releases his fingers with a wicked grin, and Thor finds his place again and without warning presses the first one in.

Loki arches against him with a gasp that sounds pained and Thor immediately pulls him close and says, "I'm sorry."

Loki shakes his head. "No, Thor, gods, that was..." He shudders against Thor and thrusts back against the intrusion. " _More_ ," he demands.

Thor does not comply immediately, kissing Loki to distract him as he twists the finger and waits for Loki's body to stop grasping at him so desperately. He pulls the fingers out and brings them back to his mouth for more saliva. Loki licks them eagerly, taking Thor's wrist and guiding them back to his hole himself.

Thor laughs softly at Loki's eagerness and acquiesces, sliding the second finger in. Loki moans against his throat in the most delicious, breathy way and Thor spreads his fingers, stretching.

"Mmm." Loki surges up over him, pressing Thor back to the mattress and kissing him deeply, even as he reaches back his own hand and presses a finger in alongside Thor's. He shudders. "More, Thor," he demands.

Thor shakes his head. "Slower," He says, the words little more than a murmur against Loki's lips.

"You're too slow already," Loki complains, and Thor laughs, too full of joy to take anything to heart. He cups his free hand around Loki's balls and lets the weight of them rest against his palm before he starts to rub his thumb over the skin. "Hmmm," Loki purrs approvingly.

When Thor is satisfied that Loki is ready for him, he allows Loki to guide Thor's cock to his opening and press him inside. Loki's flesh is tight around him, so tight, and Thor wonders if this Loki is a frost giant because his flesh is so _hot_. He thrusts up, seating himself fully more quickly. Loki gasps in desire and need, and Thor is pulling out and thrusting back again. This is why he'd taken the time to prepare Loki thoroughly beforehand, because he knew when he reached this point he was going to want to move quickly. He moans, guttural, and says, "Loki," in a voice he barely recognizes as his own. He pulls Loki down against him, then rolls them deeper into the bed, rolls Loki beneath him. He presses Loki's knees back to his chest and sets to fucking him in quick, hard thrusts.

Loki is moaning beneath him, the rhythm of it breaking occasionally for him to hiss, "Thor, more, yes, gods, Thor," and he has one hand pulling insistently at Thor's shoulder, the other tangled in Thor's long hair.

Thor keeps up the pace for a few moments, then pauses to resettle himself and take a moment to kiss Loki deeply. When he starts thrusting again he leans back slightly and begins a slower, deeper rolling thrust that has Loki moaning approvingly and trailing his hands down his own body as he watches Thor from under lowered lids. Thor watches him, his breath catching. He leans in for another kiss then says, his voice gruff, "Loki. Pleasure yourself."

Loki smirks at him, but does trail his hands all the way down to his own cock. His eyes drift shut as his fingers curl around himself, and Thor feels his own pulse jump at the way Loki's hands are so familiar on his own body. He imagines Loki touching himself with that blissed expression on his face. "Whose face do you picture?" Thor asks, immediately wanting to chide himself after the words are spoken.

Loki's eyes open to regard him, but his hands never slow. He smirks, the twist of mouth almost cruel. "You want me to say your name. What name will you give me if I ask you? Do you picture me beneath you when you take yourself in hand, Thunderer?"

Thor wants to say yes, to offer Loki that, but he is a truthful person. "No. I never let myself think on it."

Loki's eyes open wider and regard him heavily for a few moments. "No, you wouldn't." He reaches up, pulling Thor into a kiss, his legs tightening around Thor's body. "I will give you this," Loki says. "When he never would."

Thor kisses him again, deep and hard, and the rhythm of his thrusting is picking up. He is snapping his hips against Loki, his climax building inside of him. He's stroking his brother's inner passage and he thinks this is the happiest he's ever been in his life.

His climax breaks over him like a wave, and he thrusts deeply inside of Loki, twitching, with the sensation burning through his nerve endings, and he moans a choked cry into the pale skin of Loki's neck.

Loki holds him through it, his hands petting through Thor's hair as he murmurs words Thor can't make out.

Thor turns his face, seeking Loki's lips. He thrusts again, a slow deep thrust, rather than pull out, and Loki squirms against him. He's still hard, the elegant length of him curved toward his stomach. Thor shifts his weight to one hand and wraps the other around Loki's cock. His fingers curl tightly around that flesh and Loki hisses in approval, thrusting up into the circle of Thor's fingers with abandon. Thor murmurs nonsense to him as he nibbles his way along Loki's collarbone. Loki's fingers are scrabbling against the sheets, searching for his climax, and Thor sinks his teeth in, biting Loki hard across the upper swell of his pectoral.

Loki jerks in surprise, a moan startled out of him, and with one last thrust up into Thor's fingers he comes. Thor watches him through it, delighting in the play of emotion over the face usually so closed to him, and stays with his fingers still wrapped around Loki's cock until Loki begins to pull away.

Thor withdraws his hand, and, leaning back, extracts himself from Loki's passage. Loki makes a small sound that makes Thor think he might not be the only one who has thought about the both of them existing inside the same skin. The evidence of their tryst is spattered over Loki's stomach and leaking out of his twitching passage. Loki is watching him like he expects Thor to do something.

Thor is tired, and content, so he does the only thing he wants to. He reaches out to pull Loki against him. He kisses him one last time, wraps both his arms around his brother, and falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

When Thor wakes he is alone.

He sits up, wondering where he is and how he got there. But then he remembers: Loki. It's like a dream. He would be absolutely certain that it was a dream if it wasn't for the rumpled bed around him.

Thor rises and collects his clothing, having to retreat to the entry hall for some of it. He remembers leaving Mjolnir on the doorstep in his first moment of shock so he opens the front door.

Standing on the doorstep, his hand raised to knock on the door, is a police officer.

Thor blinks in surprise.

The police officer seems just as surprised. "Are... You're Thor," he says, the startled shock in his voice matching Thor's own feelings quite well.

"Aye," Thor says. "Can I be of assistance?"

"Uh." The police officer looks uncomfortable. "What are you doing here? I mean," he tries to gather himself and be professional. "We've had some reports about this address. We were told a young woman lived here. She's been soliciting charitable donations from yacht club members for a defunct charity."

Thor has a sinking feeling, but he says, with complete honesty, "I have seen no young woman."

The police officer regards him with some skepticism. Thor can see behind him there are several cars parked, their lights flashing.

 

The police officers keep him at the house for questioning. Thor tries to be respectful of their duty, but it is difficult when the reasons for his presence are extremely personal. Thor tells them only the bare facts and the absolute truth. He doesn't know why he is here; the address has no connection to him- he doesn't even know where he is in relation to the divisions that the mortals have given to Midgard. He has not seen a young woman.

After what feels like a great deal of time, Iron Man and Captain America arrive. Thor would say he was glad to see them, but Tony Stark is giving him a look like he knows exactly what is going on and he is not pleased about it. Thor wonders again if Stark knew what he was sending Thor into.

Captain Rogers manages to extract Thor from the situation without much trouble, and once they have returned to the Quinjet, Thor discovers that Stark’s sour look is not entirely for him.

"I knew this would happen!" Stark says as he sits in the pilot's chair. "You said it would be fine. I would just like to point out that I was the one who counseled _against_ letting the god of mischief roam around unchecked."

"Tony, he hasn't broken any part of our deal."

Thor can't believe what he's hearing. "You _both_ knew that Loki was here?"

Captain Rogers looks abashed. "I'm sorry Thor. He made it clear that he had no interest in returning to Asgard. I didn't want to put you in a position where you had to lie to Odin or be forced into making him return."

Thor nods. That is actually a fair point. He turns his glare on Stark.

"Hey! I was the one who told you, so no attitude here."

The Captain looks at Stark sidelong. "Why did you, Tony?"

"And why not sooner?" Thor demands. "If you knew what Loki desired."

Stark raises his hands as if to ward them off. "Okay, One- Did you see the weather yesterday, Steve? Do not tell me," he says to Thor, "that you didn't have anything to do with that because it's a lie. We don't need a flood of mood rain wiping out the city. Two- If you would have had your emotional-after-breakfast-meltdown sooner I might have realized how much you were jonesing and thought to mention it sooner, but I was trying to repress the gaining of knowledge I didn't want to have and it almost succeeded if not for you. And Three- I wasn't going to tell you anything without knowing that you… reciprocated." He takes a deep breath. "That's the kind of thing that can mess a guy up knowing, especially if it's one sided."

Thor nods. So Stark did know. "I thank you for telling me."

Captain Rogers looks somewhat lost. "Are you saying..."

Thor straightens his shoulders. He will not hide this from his friends. "I have had carnal knowledge of my brother, Captain."

Stark throws up his hands, like he's done with the lot of them, and turns around to stare at the control panel of the Quinjet like it desperately needs his attention.

Rogers is flustered, as if his mind cannot quite bring itself to let him comprehend the words.

"I understand if this causes a rift between us," Thor says. "I know there are great strictures against such things, particularly on Midgard."

Rogers looks relieved. "You mean this is," he is flushed, "more accepted on Asgard?"

Thor would love to mislead him, as he looks like a man who merely wants a reason to excuse what he sees as an unforgiveable behavior. But it is not his nature. "Nay. It is perhaps not as reviled as it is on Midgard, but it would not be accepted if the Allfather knew of it." Which he might well at this point. Thor knows that Loki has ways of hiding himself, but if Odin is seated on Hlidskjalf he can see all the realms. Thor is not prideful to think he father's eye often falls on him, and it is possible that he watches even now as Thor speaks of it to his friends.

Rogers turns his gaze to Stark. "You knew."

Stark shakes his head, his eyes fixed on the control panel. "I was bound not to speak of it," he says, with a sideways glare that makes Rogers nod in comprehension. "When I suspected Thor might feel the same, see above response concerning averted flooding."

Rogers is looking at Thor sharply. "Loki wants this?"

Thor nods. "I would not have proceeded otherwise."

Rogers takes a deep breath. "When I was growing up, what I share with Tony was considered illegal and immoral. I... can't say that I fully accept this development, Thor, but... as long as you are both adults fully consenting I can't see how it's really any of my business."

Thor feels his heart swell and he can't prevent himself from embracing Rogers. "Captain, I thank you for your understanding!" He can see Stark smirking at him from the corner of his eyes and he pulls Stark into an embrace as well with a protesting yelp. "And my thanks to you, Tony."

Stark brushes at his arms ineffectively. "Yeah, yeah, no details _please_."

 

* * *

 

 

They arrive back at the Mansion and disembark from the Quinjet.

Thor is still not in the mood for company, as he has much to think on concerning Loki's disappearance and ongoing pranking of humans. So he returns to his room.

It is dark as he enters the room, the curtains drawn against the bright daylight, and Thor frowns. He's fairly certain he left the window open and the sash securely tied back. But then he looks over and sees that Loki is seated on the end of his bed.

She is female, her dark hair swept up into a deceptively simple looking pile, and wearing a flowing gown that belts high on the waist and which Thor recognizes as a fashion that was in style on Asgard several hundred years ago. The classical fashion with the upswept hair suits Loki's slender frame, and the dress wraps promisingly tight across a generous chest. She is watching Thor, stormy green eyes heavy.

Thor sets Mjolnir behind the door so that it cannot be opened. He lets his cape and helmet fall to the ground and leaves his boots somewhere between the door and the bed as he walks toward her. He kneels on the ground before her, looking up into her eyes.

Loki's expression is amused. "How was your morning?" she asks.                                                                               

He shakes his head, but he cannot help a smile. "You left me there knowing the policemen were coming," he accuses, but there is no heat to it. It's so harmless it's _refreshing_ , compared to the tricks his brother had tried of late before Odin's patience ran its course.

"Hmmm," Loki confirms. Her eyes are dancing with mischief, but she seems more distant than she was last night, and Thor fears he has done something wrong. He tries not to let it concern him too much; if he obsesses over what Loki may or may not be lying about then he knows he is headed for a downward spiral. So he takes a deep breath and brings his thoughts here, to this moment. He leans forward, only slightly, and rests his hand on the bed beside Loki's thigh.

Loki smiles. She leans back, inviting, and lets her legs fall open to leave space for Thor between them. He takes it, still kneeling but leaned forward now and putting his arms around her, pulling her against him. He kisses her mouth. It's slightly fuller, and her teeth are more playful.

They kiss for a long moment, then Loki pulls back. She is watching his face for something, and she wriggles against him slightly so that her dress bares more of the swell of her breasts. Thor can't remember his true brother ever evidencing such pleasure in a woman's form, but then Loki never evidenced pleasure of _anything_ other than Thor's destruction. Thor bends his head and presses his lips to those breasts, switching between then.

Loki inhales sharply, her fingers tangling in Thor's hair as if to pull him away.

Thor looks up, alarmed. "Is it alright?" he asks. "I thought you wanted..."

Loki is looking at him as if he is mad. "You do not mind?" she asks, her voice breathy and her hands trembling. She touches his face with fingers more gentle than he recalls them being last night.

"Nay," Thor says, though he wonders if perhaps he should clarify his enthusiasm. "I would have you however you wish to present yourself, Loki."

Her eyes narrow. "You want me because I am Loki, but how am I still Loki if I do not remind you of him?"

Thor sighs. "Already you do not remind me of him, simply by welcoming me. He..." How to explain his brother to this Loki? The simple truth is that he cannot, so Thor sticks to the part of the story that he knows. "I loved him, but I never imagined he would have me." He flushes. "Except cast to my knees and spread open. I... I would have given myself to him if he had asked, even if it was only to be used and humiliated. But he hated me too thoroughly to contemplate it."

Loki's eyes are warm and dark as they regard him and her fingers are stroking through his hair. She leans in. "I would fuck you on your knees," she says.

Thor shudders. "I would welcome it," he answers, and the words are a revelation to himself.

Loki’s expression is dark and avaricious, but she leans back further, inviting him over her. She loosens the gown where it is belted above her waist. "Take me," she says, but her chin in raised in challenge.

It is a challenge that Thor will answer readily. Giving a woman pleasure is more familiar to him, and having been invited he runs his hands up over her thighs to cup her ass and pull her off the bed and into his lap. She makes a small sound of pleased surprise and her arms are around his neck as they kiss. He tastes her and all the ways she is different today before he turns his head again and kisses down her throat to her breasts. She presses up against him, panting and writhing as he laves his tongue over the sensitive swells of flesh, taking her nipples, in turn, in his mouth. He kisses his way down between her breasts and down further, over her abdomen. She leans back against the foot of the bed, her hair disheveled as she moans.

Thor lifts Loki back to the bed and bends to kiss the interior of her thigh, kissing his way up to her woman's opening. He shivers; though every part of her body is different from how it was last night, it is here that it is, appropriately, the _most_ different. He buries his nose in her clit and inhales the warm, earthy scent of her. Above him, Loki gasps, her hands coming to tangle in his hair again, though they do not direct him as Loki had done last night- they just hold him, as if making certain that he is there. Thor grins, and sticks his tongue inside of her.

He has always enjoyed this act, because of the immediacy of it. Even more that fucking a woman with his cock, like this he can feel every swell of her pulse and stuttering breath of her lungs that shakes her body. He supposes he could have taken Loki in his mouth last night, but he's never performed such a touch on a man and only rarely had it done to him. But this, this warm, wet, hungry opening- his mouth loves to kiss it.

Loki is shivering around him and making muffled high moans, and she is sweet and bitter on his tongue. The only bad thing about having that tongue inside of her is that he cannot tell her in this moment that she is delicious.

Thor coaxes her to her climax and pulls back just enough to lave his tongue over her swollen clit as she jerks and shudders down from that high. He is feeling pleased with himself and he kisses each of her thighs before he pulls himself up onto the bed to lie beside her, leaving his clothes on the floor with her dress.

Loki's glazed eyes stare mindlessly at the ceiling, but after she returns to herself she looks at him. It is a look of wonder.

Thor blushes and looks down. "Surely you've done that before."

She reaches out and lays her hand against his cheek and he raises his eyes to meet hers. "I have," she says. "Though I've never received in that manner."

Thor is pleased again. He lies against Loki and nuzzles her mouth until she turns and kisses him.

She makes an odd face and kisses him again. "Do I taste like that?"

"You taste exquisite," he informs her, giddy with his own arousal.

She says "hmm," thoughtfully. She turns her body toward him and her hands skim over the outside of his hip to spread her fingers over the hard expanse of his abdomen. Thor makes a sound of encouragement and kisses her again. Thor could predict that she will use her mouth on him in return, or perhaps take him inside her, but Loki is anything except predictable.

Loki trails her fingers over his stomach and tangles them in the curled hair of his groin, her other hand taking his cock roughly jerking it until he is thrusting up against her with eager pants. She withdraws her hand. "On your knees," she says. Her smirk is dark and cruel, and Thor's breath catches with eagerness.

He rolls onto his knees and elbows, presenting his ass to Loki. She runs a hand over the curve of it then slaps him sharply. It only stings a little, but then she leans in and bites him, hard, in the fleshy meat of his ass. He yelps, and jerks away.

"That's for yesterday," she says with a smirk, and Thor moans, remembering the way Loki had come over his fingers with that final push.

She bites him again, though softer, and reaches between his spread thighs to wrap her hand around his cock. He fucks into the circle of her fingers, spreading his legs wider as he presses down into her grip.

Loki pauses for a moment, and Thor doesn't know what she's doing. He hopes she might shift her shape and fuck him, a fantasy that has often filled his dreams even when he had thought that his brother would use it only to humiliate him, but he thinks also that he would not want her to do so if it was not something she wanted.

"Hold still," Loki chastises him. Thor moans but tries to, his muscles trembling. Loki is muttering something, and she presses the fingers of her other hand against his entrance. They press in slightly, but not very far.

Thor wants to press back against them, but he tries to hold still.

"Alright," Loki says finally. There is a smirk in her voice as she adds, "Fuck into my hand, slowly."

He listens, which is a good thing, because as his cock presses into the circle of her fingers, he feels something pressing inside of his entrance.

He tenses up, without meaning to, at the unfamiliarity of it, and pulls back. Instantly the pressure lessens

Loki's fingers slide in and out of his passage, stroking the twitching muscles. "Relax," Loki chides him.

And so Thor fucks back down into the circle of Loki's fingers and feels the pressure against his own entrance again. He's shaking with it, but he pushes forward because he wants it, wants Loki inside of him.

Loki leans down and whispers in his ear, "How do you feel, hmm? How does it feel to fuck yourself?"

And Thor gasps, moaning, and he fucks down so hard into Loki's fingers that he almost blacks out with the sudden fullness in his own ass. He doesn't know _how_ but Loki is bending space so that the cock that slides between her fingers slides into Thor's _ass_ , and he is choking on his own inability to breath around the word, "Loki," in his mouth, and his hips stuttering forward. He presses forward, and feels his own body opening up under the intrusion of its own member, and it is singularly the strangest thing he's ever felt.

It's not long before he comes, hard, falling to the bed in a pile of twitching muscles. It is Loki who looks slightly smug now. As soon as his muscles start working again, Thor pulls her against him and kisses her. He slips a finger against her clit. She's so wet his touch drives her wild and she crouches over him and fucks herself on his finger until she comes with a wild cry.

They collapse on top of each other. Thor doesn't want to move again, ever. He could stay here like this, and nothing would ever intrude on this perfect moment.

There is a knock at the door. "Thor?" It's Janet.

Thor sighs. He doesn't want to answer it.

Loki is tense against him, watching him from under hooded eyes.

"She'll leave in a moment," Thor tells Loki, kissing her again.

Loki pulls away from the kiss, and Thor sighs again. His perfect moment didn't last long at all.

Loki is looking down at him. "They will never accept you," she hisses. "You fuck your little brother, you love that he makes himself a woman and uses his sorcerer's tricks for your pleasure."

Thor blinks. "Captain Rogers was caught somewhat off-guard I believe, but he said that he would not think poorly of me for it." He frowns. "Though if this was not an enjoyable encounter for you, Loki, then I have forsworn myself to my companions and will hold myself in deserved contempt for using you so." His frown becomes more severe, and he leans up on his elbows, seeking Loki's face.

Loki looks calculating. "You told them."

"Aye. Stark already knew- that is why he sent me to you. But I would not attempt to conceal it from the Captain. While I do not think I will announce it to the other Avengers, I will not hide it from them."

Loki is staring at him again and Thor shifts uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. I have already spoken of it, so it is probable Odin knows. I know you can hide yourself, but my unwise lips may bring his wrath upon you."

Loki shakes her head. "I have taken care of it. Odin sees and hears nothing when you are with me or when any of the Avengers speak of me."

Thor smiles. "That was well thought." He frowns in thought. "Though he may become suspicious, if I am with you often."

Loki stares at him for a long moment. "With you beside me I need not fear Odin." The words are a declaration, but she says them as if she is testing their truth.

Thor thinks on it. "It is true," he says after a moment. He's a little surprised himself. "Odin has no right to bind you. You have not committed any of the crimes my brother committed. You are not him, and I will not suffer you to be imprisoned for what you have not done." He frowns at Loki. "I cannot protect you from what you may yet do," he says, also testing the air with his words.

Loki grins. "I have a bargain with the mortals. I do not take their lives and they do not interfere with me. So far it has worked out." She is tracing patterns with her finger nails over the sensitive skin of Thor's hip.

Thor doesn't want to move, but he can't stop himself from twitching away from the touch. He glares at Loki; she only grins at him, unrepentant, though her words are sobering. "My brother was ticklish in that spot as well." She straddles Thor's prone body, looking down into his face. "Are we not very much like our counterparts?"

Thor shakes his head in denial. "Am I much like him?" he asks, something plaintive about the words. Part of him wants the other version of him to be a monster that drove this Loki to his arms.

Loki looks down at him appraisingly. "Yes. And no." She runs her fingers along the edge of his jaw. "He cared for me. More so than any other in my life. But he never knew _this_ was what I wanted." She looks down into Thor's eyes and she leans in to kiss him.

When their lips part Thor can't help but ask, "Would he have loved you if you had spoken?"

"I cannot know that, can I? He died." Her fingers tense unconsciously, tightening against his skin. "But I think not. He was too... straightforward to have desired me and given no sign of it."

Thor nods. He had not concealed his affection from his Loki, until rejection and mockery had made him bury his true feelings deeply.

"I loved him- my brother," Thor says. He looks up into Loki's eyes. "But he could not see past Odin's favor bestowed upon me and not him. I..." Thor swallows, because Loki's eyes have grown dark. "I would give him anything I could, would have helped him achieve his goals. But he was full of such darkness. I... could not countenance what he wanted. As I suppose he could not countenance my sentiment."

Loki huffs and turns away from him. She sits on the edge of the bed, her chin in her hand as she stares pointedly at nothing. Thor wonders if she is working magic and so he doesn't disturb her, just sits and watches her. She is so beautiful. He never would have thought to use that word to describe Loki. He always loved Loki's strength, his playfulness. Loki would on occasion appear as a woman. But he never looked so comfortable in that shape, never wore it in a time of relaxation, just the two of them sitting in bed.

Loki looks over at Thor staring at her and frowns. "What are you smiling about?"

Thor grins. "Do not worry that you are less familiar to me as a woman. I have more experience giving such a body pleasure so I am filled with confidence."

She glowers at him. "Oh yes, I was most concerned with making _you_ comfortable." She makes a sound of disgust and rises from the bed.

"Loki!" Thor reaches for her. She pulls out of his reach, but doesn't vanish, simply glares at him. "I'm sorry, I said it all wrong. I mean that-" He makes a frustrated sound. "You said earlier, how can I love you, how can I know you, when you are not the Loki I have loved and known before. And I cannot, but it matters not for I love you anyway. I would be pleased to give you pleasure, however you would receive me. I... I want us to be close." He stops there, because he's confused himself. This is not his brother, and yet it is- he looks at her face and sees still his brother's face though slightly altered. When she moves he sees his brother. It's only when she touches him, when he remembers where they are, remembers the taste of her on his tongue, that he realizes that this is _not_ his brother. But yet she still _is_. And he's not sure how to say that.

Loki sighs and runs her hand over her face in exasperation. "You are an idiot," she says with conviction.

Thor bristles slightly, but he takes a deep breath. "You've always been cleverer than I," he admits.

Loki looks at him in surprise. "It's rare that you admit it," she observes.

"I would say it every day if it would please you."

She shakes her head. Her dark hair cascades down her back as she turns and walks to the washroom. "It will not be necessary."

She is walking away and Thor stands from the bed. "What _is_ necessary?" he asks.

She halts in the doorway to the washroom and regards him.

Thor swallows. "I... Can I do anything to keep it?" he asks boldly. "This... what we have between us. I would cherish it."

Loki laughs. "So sentimental." She stretches, arms over her head, and she ripples and Thor's brother walks into the washroom. "Come here. I would make use of your mouth," he says.

Thor goes.

In Tony Stark's mansion the shower is a massive affair that covers a large portion of the washroom and mimics rainfall with the way the water falls from the ceiling. Loki seems impressed, standing under the falling water with his face raised to it. "Showers" aren't exactly an Asgardian idea, but Thor knows from Jane that even on Midgard this is extravagant.

Thor comes up behind Loki and allows his fingers to trace the line of Loki's shoulders. He wraps his fingers around the hard muscle of Loki's upper arms and pulls Loki back against him, pressing his lips under Loki's ear. Loki struggles in his grip and Thor releases him. Loki turns to glare at him, but Thor kisses him, kisses the disgruntlement from his lips.

Loki allows it. That's all Thor can think. For all that they are both aware that Thor is physically stronger, Thor is very much aware that keeping Loki where he doesn't want to be is not something he is good at; neither is it something at which he wishes to become practiced. Loki leans back against the wall and looks from his groin to Thor significantly.

Thor goes to his knees, his hands against the wall to either side of Loki's hips, and presses an open mouth kiss to the flat of Loki's stomach. Loki's fingers are in his hair, and Thor closes his eyes and just revels in the feel of water like rain and the taste of his brother's skin.

He trails his lips lower, tentatively mouthing the soft flesh of Loki's cock. He takes it between his lips and he can feel the flesh growing stiffer, feel the way Loki's fingers tense against his skull, hear the soft hitch in Loki's breath. This is real, Thor thinks. Whatever Loki may say or do, this bodily response is not a lie; he is desired.

Thor tilts his head back, guiding the lengthening flesh into the channel of his throat as he bobs up and down. He gags slightly at the unfamiliar size- women are so much more practically arranged- but he thinks he remembers how this goes, how it felt to be on the receiving end. Loki is gasping softly and thrusting into him. Thor breathes through his nose and hums softly in abstract concentration. He hears Loki make some desperate sound. Thor slits his eyes open to look up; Loki soaking wet above him is a sight to behold. Thor thinks his heart might break from the beauty of it.

Loki frowns down at him and fists his hand in Thor's hair, pulling him away. Loki's cock pops free of his lips, and Loki takes himself in hand, stroking his fingers along the length of his own cock. Thor moans at the sight. Loki shudders, and he comes, his seed painting Thor's face.

Thor closes his eyes in an attempt to control the wanton desire that ripples through him, and he is almost sad to feel the water washing his face clean. He surges to his feet, gathering Loki to him and kissing his lips with fierce passion. Loki responds with matching passion, and Thor feels dizzy from the intensity of it. He turns Loki so that he faces the wall and presses the heavy heat of his cock against the cleft of Loki's ass as he nips small lovebites along the curve of Loki's shoulder.

Loki rolls his head to the side, presenting more flesh to Thor's mouth, and his ass pushes back against Thor as he hisses, "Yes, Thor."

Thor is pleased at this benediction, but as he slides a hand down Loki's back to trace the opening between the round curves of his ass, he thinks about how pleasing he has found Loki when he has been... unexpected. And so, instead of seeking inside of Loki, he slides the length of his cock between Loki's thighs until it nudges against the back of Loki's balls. He pulls back and thrusts into this space again.

Loki inhales sharply, glancing back at Thor over his shoulder.

Thor kisses him lightly, and though Loki does not look displeased, he feels he must ask, "Is it not good?"

"Do not stop," Loki commands him, and Thor kisses him again, their teeth more involved than anything else this time. Thor thrusts again, his movements growing in force and beginning to lose rhythm as his climax is quick to find him. He comes suddenly, painting, in his own turn, Loki's thighs with white smears that the falling water washes away.

"Loki," Thor murmurs, letting his body fall against Loki's, both of them leaning on the wall. His lips move tenderly along the line of Loki's jaw, dropping kisses wherever he pleases. Loki turns toward the touch of his lips. His eyes are closed and Thor would say he looks... pleased. Perhaps it is too mild a word. Dare he say genuinely happy?

When the glow has faded but a little, Loki shoves back against Thor sharply. "Move, you oaf. I can hardly breath with you smothering me."

Thor pulls away, but he is suddenly reminded of a creature that he saw once with Jane when they visited a menagerie that contained the great beasts of Midgard: this creature was covered with spines to prevent itself from being injured. While he already knew that Loki often speaks to wound, as words have always been his most powerful weapons, he thinks also that maybe Loki wields this weapon in order to protect his own self from injury.

Thor is the one who pulls the massive towels from the cupboard where they are stored and wraps one around Loki, drying his body and brushing out his long hair. He does so against Loki's scathing protests, but Loki remains, and sits on the edge of the bed even as Thor draws a brush through his hair and plaits it to prevent it from becoming tangled again.

Thor finishes with a kiss to the back of Loki's neck. He quickly brushes through the length of his own hair- his body is completely dry from the time he spent caring for Loki- and turns the bed down for sleep.

"Thor."

Thor turns to his brother and sits quietly himself as Loki brushes through his hair with his fingers and plaits it solemnly, tossing the end over Thor's shoulder. Thor cannot stop himself from taking Loki's lips in another kiss, but he stops there. He makes no comment as Loki curls under the blankets beside him. He only wraps an arm around Loki's body and holds him close.

 

* * *

 

 

It doesn't feel that much later when Loki wakes him. Thor has moved a bit in his sleep, and he is somewhat disoriented to find himself looking straight up at the ceiling, Loki kneeling beside the bed. Thor wakes to Loki's touch eagerly.

Loki pulls away from the kiss and regards Thor. "I need you to do something for me."

Thor barely needs to think about it. "Anything."

Loki grins. It's a dark gesture and part of it makes Thor sad. "I was hoping you'd say that. Come."                

 

And that's how Thor finds himself standing outside the Baxter Building with dawn barely a hint on the horizon. He frowns. "I'm not sure I understand," he admits.

Loki leans against him and explains far more patiently than Thor would give him credit for, "I need access to the prison. There is a man there who stole something from me. I need to know where he hid it."

Thor nods slowly. "Why can we not ask the Captain and Iron Man for this access?"

Loki rolls his eyes. "Do you think they'd really trust me enough to let me anywhere near 42?"

Loki's exasperation is more familiar, but Thor would protest Loki's cavalier disregard of Thor's companions. "They have trusted you so far, to keep the bargain you made with the Captain."

Loki nods. "That is true," he says, as if he'd forgotten. Thor frowns. Loki continues, "You have all the authority I need," he says. "And it will take longer. We are here, now. It is an issue of _some_ time sensitivity. Please, Thor."

And those words tug at Thor's heart, a soft beseeching he never thought to hear from his brother. Ah, but this isn't his brother; he'd forgotten, for the moment. Loki leans into him and looks up at Thor imploringly. "Of course," Thor says, and they move toward the building.

 

Inside, they are surprised to find Ms Marvel and Wasp moving toward the portal aperture with a bound criminal between them, Carol’s hand firm on his arm. SHIELD agents are seated at the controls of the Skrull scanner, and everyone turns as Thor and Loki enter.

"Thor!" Janet calls to him, coming over. "I haven’t seen you all day!"

Carol’s eyes flick to Loki in suspicion. "Isn't that..."

"I haven’t seen _you_ around in a while either," Janet interrupts suspiciously, her arms folded as she regards Loki.

"What are you doing here?" Carol asks.

"It is complicated to explain," Thor begins. He is somewhat thrown by Janet’s comment; did _everyone_ but him know about Loki’s presence? He glances at Loki, wondering what story Loki wishes to tell about their errand.

Loki shoots Thor a furtive look, as if he expected Thor to explain this in some way that isn't the truth. "You have a former college of mine detained who stole something rather dangerous from me. I need to interrogate him to discover where it is," Loki explains, and Thor is shocked that he told the truth, especially to mortals.

Janet frowns. "And this is okay with Cap?"

"Of course," Loki says. "We have a bargain."

Thor privately thinks he has certainly heard his brother be more convincing, but perhaps the closer something is to the truth the more it just naturally _sounds_ less truthful from him. Janet shrugs in acceptance and turns away, though Carol still looks suspicious.

"If you’ll make your way through the scanner," one of the SHIELD agents says impatiently.

Janet and Carol move toward the scanner with their prisoner. Thor steps forward, Loki lingering after him.

The portal opens from the other side, Captain Rogers returning with an off-duty guard shift of SHIELD agents. The Captain is speaking to one of the agents, and Thor calls out to him, "Well met, Captain!"  

The Captain looks up to regard the group assembled before him with surprise. His eyes settle on something behind Thor, and Thor has a sudden feeling in the pit of his stomach that feels almost like inevitability.

Thor is turning around, to face Loki, but the room is shaken by a sudden explosion. The SHIELD agents cry out in surprise and the room is filling with smoke. Thor turns again, searching for Loki, only to find him already at the portal aperture, grappling with the Captain. Something else explodes, and Thor does not see clearly but somehow Loki breaks free of the Captain’s hold.

Thor doesn't understand, but he's somewhat more concerned at the moment with being righteously _infuriated_ that Loki lied to him for the purpose of hurting Thor's friends. Loki is moving toward the portal, and Thor is already airborne, Mjolnir pulling him along as he throws himself at his brother, catching him around the waist and sending them both crashing through the portal's aperture.

The passage to 42 is practically instantaneous, as it always is, and they hit the floor with a hard thump. Loki growls at him and pushes him away. Thor releases him for the moment, for there is nowhere that he can retreat to in this place. SHIELD agents are raising an alarm, but Thor has little thought for them.

"Loki, what mean you by this treachery?" Thor demands, and, in spite of the entirety of their history, of every time Loki has lied to him and sought to hurt him, there is genuine pain in his voice that he cannot hide. It shames him, and he can't even look at his brother.

Captain Rogers followed them back through the portal, his shield raised and at the ready. He looks past Thor to where Loki is standing. "Thor," he says urgently. " _Look at him_."

Thor hears Loki laughing behind him and he turns toward the sound, though even as he is turning he thinks that Loki sounds different. When he turns around he sees not Loki, but a Skrull grinning maniacally. "You have served your purpose, Thunderer," the Skrull says derisively.

Thor cannot decide if he is glad that Loki has not in fact betrayed him, or if he is angry that this creature _has_ , and has used Loki's face to do so. Thor hefts Mjolnir, ready to continue to pursue the Skrull, which has already turned toward one of the closed doors in an attempt to flee.

The lights flicker and the floor shakes with a growing rumble. The Skrull stumbles.

Thor braces himself, looking back at Captain Rogers.

The Captain is regarding Agent Quartermain of SHIELD. "What is that?" the Captain asks.

Quartermain looks apprehensive.

Thor frowns, turning his head to follow the sound of many feet moving across a metal floor.

Something, or many somethings, thuds against the other side of the door to the control room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "Achilles' Last Stand" is written and performed by Led Zeppelin.


	2. There Moves a Thread that Has No End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki discovers there is a Skrull-ish plot afoot and must make a decision about Thor and the future of their growing relationship before they confront that which always stood between them in the past: Odin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to have a chance to finish this tonight! (Lol, when I'm done posting I'm finishing season 3 of The Last Kingdom, so I might be overloading myself on Norse mythology. XD)  
> Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate, and if you're trying to avoid it step outside and have a bit of a read. ;)  
> **I realized that I forgot to tag for Odin so I fixed that, but he _does_ show up and is a general asshat about everything. I guess, be aware, but remember I promised a happy ending.  
>  Stay safe, y'all.

 

 **Location:** Universe MS, Designation: Beta  
_New York  
Avenger's Mansion_

Loki wakes with the most appalling headache.

He is lying on the tiled floor of the washroom, and for a moment he can't recall how he came to be here... but he sits up and it comes over him in a quick wave- he had risen from Thor's bed and had been distracted by his own thoughts, sensing the Skrull only in the barest moment before it attacked. He knows suddenly what it was here for, and he throws himself to his feet with a curse and stumbles back into the bedroom. But Thor is gone, Mjolnir gone from where it rested by the door, and Loki's blood runs cold. Thor is _his_ , not to be used by some race of third rate sorcerers for their menial plans of conquest.

He casts a quick seeking, but Thor stands near a nexus of strange energies and Loki is not familiar enough with the paths of Midgard to take himself to the place without harm or delay.

Besides... he pauses. It would do to ask the Avengers for assistance. His lip curls. Given Stark's previous discomfort, he is not sure he believes Thor's assertion that they are able to overlook his digression, but their goodwill will be ascertained if Loki appears to be in their debt. And speed is of great matter to him; If Thor allows himself to be misled in his actions by one who bears Loki's visage then he will not trust Loki again as he had before. Loki hadn't realized until this moment how he had come to cherish Thor's sentimentality. He clenches his fists.

Loki goes to Iron Man's armory. He knows Stark has a device that can discover Skrulls. Stark sent Thor to him before. As Thor does not seem intent on attacking Loki, Stark is no longer bound by the boon he owed, but perhaps he can be persuaded to continue to be useful.

In the armory, Loki finds Stark and Banner seated before a computer screen, talking. Their voices are low and fast-paced with excitement. Loki is about to interrupt them when a light flashes on one of the screens.

Tony turns to it, tapping the flash and enlarging an image to fill the screen before him. "Huh. That's weird."

"Sir," the voice of JARVIS speaks, "I feel I should at this time point out that Loki is in fact standing in the doorway of the armory."

Loki hisses under his breath and walks forward. Stark doesn't look as displeased as he usually pretends to be when he sees Loki, he just raises his eyebrow and turns the screen in front of him toward Loki. "Care to explain that?"

On the screen Thor and Loki are walking toward the doorway of 42, greeting Ms Marvel and Wasp. Loki swears, slamming his closed fist against the nearest surface- Stark protests- and says, "It is a Skrull. Do you not have scanners in the building where you keep your prison?" Because Loki doesn't expect much from humans, but he has slowed and allowed himself to expect a _bit_ more than for them to permit their enemy to walk right up to their gates.

"Yes," Stark grits back, annoyed. "There's a scanner. He can't enter 42 without being stripped of his disguise. Which, if he's as smart as you think you are, he probably suspects. What the fuck is he after?"

"Veranke," Banner supplies. "At least that would be my guess. Not to mention the thousand other Skrull prisoners we have."

Loki glares at them. "Can you not alert your comrades?" The access to this otherworld prison of theirs is the reason the leylines are in disarray at this place, and the reason he can't travel to Thor.

"Relax Flowers in the Attic, I've got it." Stark is bent over a device in his hand. He is frowning in concentration. "Huh. SHIELD's not responding." He glares at Loki, as if this is somehow his fault. "Steve just went to check on some power supply issues they've been having in 42," he says absently, as if just connecting it to Loki.

Loki rolls his eyes. "You think I have sabotaged your prison, and sent Thor with a Skrull to do... what exactly? Take me there," he demands. "I will stop this."

Stark rolls his eyes. "Pushy, pushy. See this," he says aside to Banner, who is watching them with both apprehension and amusement, "is why I don't want to get too friendly with supervillains. They're nothing but demands and no gratitude." Stark's suit of armor flies over to him and around his body as he speaks. "Bruce?"

"I'll notify T'Challa and we'll keep an eye out, in case this is only a distraction for some other attack," he affirms.

Loki snarls at their slowness, and grabs Iron Man by the arm, transporting them from the underground chamber into the city. He cannot come too close to the nexus, but he brings them as close as he can. Stark does not ask questions, immediately grabbing Loki up under the armpits and they are flying through the air, toward a tall building.

Loki wants to protest Stark's needless dramatics, but it's really pointless to do so. At least they are moving. Loki wouldn't say he was worried. But he can't stop his hands from again curling into fists.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrive at the prison gate to find the room filled with smoke. SHIELD agents buzz around like annoying insects, and Ms Marvel, Hawkeye, and Wasp are arguing. Danvers is bent over what looks like a control panel, and Loki catches the words, "Hell of a time for Richards to be out of town," as he and Stark run in.

Wasp takes one look at Loki and yells, "You!"

Stark waves her to silence, edging Ms Marvel out of his way as he accesses the control panel. "We caught part of it on the cameras," he tells Wasp, and, with a glance around the room, adds to Ms Marvel, "The Skrull and Thor made it through to 42?"

"Yes," Danvers confirms. "Lo-" She glances sidelong at Loki and narrows her eyes to amend her statement with, "The Skrull had some sort of explosive. I didn't see much but it looked like Thor threw them both through to 42. Cap was the only one close enough to make it through with them before the doorway closed. It's on Richards' shift timer lock now for some reason, and we can't get access to change it."

"We can't wait until the next guard shift is up," Hawkeye protests.

Stark nods tightly, his attention fixed on his suit's readout from the panel. "Overriding the timer is going to take a moment." He tears his attention from what he's doing to glance up at Loki in sudden interest. "Hey, I don't suppose you can generate an electrical field?"

Loki glares at him. "What do you need?" Because if it brings him closer to Thor, Loki will find a way to do it.

"See, if there was a slightly different Asgardian standing here, then I would say, 'let's hit it with some lightning,' because there's this backup failsafe that Richards hasn't gotten around to fixing where I can override the timer if we hit it with enough juice, but since that isn't the case, then..."

Loki interrupts, "Would it work if Thor does so from the other side of the portal?"

Stark pauses and blinks at him, like he's wondering what Loki is thinking. "Yeah, it would." His gaze grows calculating, and slightly avaricious. "You can contact him?" And it isn't really a question.

Loki sighs, and, disregarding his surroundings, he closes his eyes and reaches out.

He is familiar with the _concept_ of the prison, that it is located in an antimatter universe, and as he is now standing at the aperture it is not difficult to reach into the tangled mess of leylines and find Thor. Thor is standing back to back with the Captain, and they are facing some foe that Loki doesn't care about.

Loki reaches out a hand. _Thor._

He feels Thor flinch from his touch and the anger inside of him burns brighter against the Skrull. But in the same moment that he flinches back, Thor recognizes him, and he grins. _"Loki!"_ he cries, pleased, and Loki inhales a deep breath.

 _Stark says that if you strike the control panel with lightning it will override the timer and open the door for us_ , Loki tells him.

 _"Nay,"_ is Thor's reply. _"We are beset by some unworldly foe. We have ventured out from the control room to combat them, as they were near to breeching their way in. I will not chance them finding a way through to Midgard. The portal must remain closed."_ Loki can see the Captain turning to Thor, though he cannot hear the other man's words. Thor turns back to Loki. _"Captain Rogers agrees. He said to tell Stark about the creatures."_

Loki growls under his breath, and he tears himself enough away from Thor to tell Stark, "Thor refuses. They are beset by creatures of the other world and your Captain will not allow the beasts a pathway through to Midgard." Loki will blame that on the idiotic human, and not admit to himself at the moment that Thor is cut from the same cloth.

Loki hears Stark swearing, but he is still torn between two places and the sound is only vague until Stark leans closer and says, "Can you tell me anything about these creatures?"

Loki shudders, because one of them is attacking Thor, and Thor raises Mjolnir to meet it. Loki can draw the scene in the air before him, so that the Avengers can see.

"Yuck," is Wasp's response, but her wings are fluttering as she flies in closer to examine this enemy.

"There must be some way we can help them," Ms Marvel says, her fists clenched.

Loki doesn’t care about helping them, and he is fast losing interest in building goodwill as well. He will not leave Thor to face this foe without him, and he is drawing his concentration into himself when he is startled by Stark's hand on his arm.

Loki shakes him off with a hiss, but Stark's eyes are intent on him and not to be denied. "Can you?" he asks, continuing, "I mean, I know you've got your ways, but can you take _us_?" Loki stares at him angrily, and Stark adds, "I'll owe you a big one. Hell, _Steve_ will owe you this time."

Loki opens his mouth to refuse, but... "It is tempting," he admits. "To have Captain America in my debt."

Stark looks like he thinks that could be interesting too, though not necessarily in a positive manner, but he reminds Loki, "No one's in anyone's debt if they're dead before we get there."

Loki grins in sudden maliciousness. "I suppose we have already played that card."

Stark looks like he's about to laugh but Loki inhales deeply, reaching, and he pulls the five of them through to the prison.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor grins in satisfaction as Mjolnir connects with the bug-like creature that had been attacking him, and he takes a moment to scan for the Skrull. "Captain, I do not see the Skrull. I believe has passed through the creatures and on into the prison area." This is not surprising, as the creatures seem more intent upon getting _in_ to the control room rather than attacking persons. The hallway has forced the creatures into a narrow bottleneck in order to press an attack, and Thor and the Captain have been able to hold them, and even gain ground. The SHIELD agents have managed to hold the other door to the control room, but their opponent seems never-ending.

Captain Rogers frowns as he pauses between opponents to let his eyes follow Thor's gaze down the hallway. "We need to stop him. If he releases the Skrull prisoners we'll have a whole different problem on our hands."

Thor agrees. However, "We must also keep these creatures from reaching the control room." He doesn't say aloud that they are rather hard pressed to accomplish this first goal without needing another impossible goal to add to it.

Rogers' face is resolute, and he opens his mouth, likely to suggest some plan that will end with one or both of them dead. Thor doesn't mind that. He will miss Loki, and he will miss discovering all the depths of this new thing that is between them, but a battle to defend Midgard is not a poor place to die. Perhaps he will see Jane again sooner than he thought.

Before Rogers can speak, both of them are forced to dispatch more of the creatures. Rogers startles when one of the creatures about to attack him is zapped with blasts that closely resemble the bioenergy bolts of Wasp.

"Take that, you!" Wasp flies over and hits the creature with a few more bolts. "Don't bite my friends!" She looks up and grins at them. "Didn't think you were gonna get all the fun, did you Cap?"

Rogers is taken aback for a moment. "How-" His face darkens. "You didn't open the-"

Wasp is waving him off, and shooting bolts at more creatures. "What, you think we opened the door after you said 'Don't open the door'?" Her basso impersonation of the captain's voice is humorously inaccurate. "Loki brought us."

Thor feels his heart sing in his chest, and it is something more than the battle fire in his blood. "Truly?" he asks Wasp, Mjolnir working in concert with her quick blasts to attack a group of approaching creatures.

"Uh, yeah." Wasp lands on Thor's shoulder as Mjolnir and the Captain's shield are both airborne.  The hallway is clear, for the moment, and her wings flutter restlessly. "He brought all of us."

"Who's all of us?" Rogers says, his hand going instinctively to his ear.

"Loki, Iron Man, Ms Marvel, Hawkeye, and me. Comms aren't working," she observes needlessly. "Tony sent me to find you. We landed on the prison block walkway, so the others are securing that area. Other orders, Cap?"

Rogers says, "Did you find the Skrull? The one who started this?"

"It is found," says another voice, and Thor looks up to see Loki standing in the passageway behind them. His eyes are fixed on Thor, and he is holding the Skrull, pierced on the end of a pike. The Skrull's body hangs limply.

"Loki," Rogers says, and his voice is hard with reproof.

Loki doesn't even look at him he is fixated so fiercely on Thor.

Thor steps forward, his hand rising to cup the back of Loki's head. "Loki," he says, and his attention is drawn just as sharply as Loki's, to Loki. He vaguely notices that Loki lets the Skrull's body fall. "Loki, there isn't time to say what I wish to say, but I am pleased to see you." And he grins.

Loki 's answering smile is barely a ghost of an expression, but he raises a hand and mirror's Thor's gesture for a moment, his hand resting at the back of Thor's head, his thumb warm over Thor's cheek.

"Hey guys," Wasp calls from her airborne position. "More bugs."

Loki releases Thor and Thor almost sighs at the feel of Loki's fingers sliding over his skin, and they return to the fight.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki could take himself and Thor from this place in the moment that he finds him, but he knows that Thor will not thank him for it. So, he sets to helping the Avengers win this battle as quickly as possible.

In the prison there is a green man with a swollen, distended head that cries out exclamations of pain, and in between the screams there are collections of words that when strung together refer to equations which make sense to Loki. He narrows his eyes at the green man. Loki feels the pressure against his mind of a great being, but he is shielded too well for it to enter too far into his mind. Watching the Avengers battle the creatures, Loki sees their attacks fail to penetrates the energy field which surrounds the lead creature, noted by the staff weapon it bears.

Loki stands before the green man’s cell. The green man narrows his eyes at Loki. "We need to disrupt the energy," he says. Loki nods; it’s rather pleasant to speak with someone else who recognizes that just walking up to something and punching it isn’t the most effective way of resolving a situation. It is not difficult for Loki teleport himself and the green man to the control room. He draws them in shadows, to avoid notice from the SHIELD agents. The green man’s fingers move over the keyboard. " _Now,_ " he says.

Loki reaches out and touches Thor’s mind, and when Mjolnir strikes the staff this time, it shatters. The insect creatures turn on their leader and carry him off.

The green man sighs. "Finally some _peace_ in my head." He doesn’t protest when Loki returns him to his cell. Loki is intrigue by the idea of being so content in one’s own company as to find solace in it. He is not interested in trying it out himself, though. Loki shivers as he looks around the prison. He had bargained with Captain Rogers to avoid this fate; he had promised to burn Midgard to ash before he would allow himself to be imprisoned.

 

Even after the battle there is much still to do. Cleaning debris and carcasses from the passages, checking all the cells to make sure none of the prisoners escaped.

Loki is watching the Avengers and the humans of SHIELD at their scurrying work. He is not moved to assist in any manner at this time.

He is sought out by Captain Rogers however, who appears displeased. "I put the green man back where I found him," Loki tells him. He feels unsettled and defensive, and he does not want to be here now. He will stay, because he is not leaving without Thor.

Rogers pauses. "Yes. Thanks for that." He scratches the back of his head and clears his throat. "I thought we agreed, no killing." His voice is heavy with disapproval.

Loki blinks. Had he killed someone? He hadn't really been paying attention, but they had been fighting the insect creatures; he had killed many of those, but Thor and the Captain had killed them as well, so it seems hypocritical to hold him accountable for the lives of such. Not that he holds the humans above hypocrisy, but in his concern for Thor he has allowed himself to falter and not predict the humans' concerns so that he can answer them in the manner that best suits him.

The Captain can see Loki struggling to understand what he is referring to, and he reminds Loki, "The Skrull."

"Ah." Loki's eyes narrow. "He stole from me. I will not allow it. His life was forfeit."

Captain Rogers sighs, rubbing his forehead.

Loki draws himself up. "Is that it? Have I forsworn our arrangement?" He has long knives in each of his hands; he will strike at the Captain if the man attempts to take hold of him.

Captain Rogers blinks, taken aback by Loki's vehemence. "No, I guess," he says. "He wasn't... human, so he wasn't part of our deal. I just... I'd really rather you didn't kill anyone."

Loki stares at him.

Rogers sighs again.

Stark walks over. "Hey, Steve, by the way, you own Loki a boon." He says the word like one who has little idea what it truly means even after he has already paid one- though he paid the boon in the most unconventional way possible, so it is possible he does still retain little understanding of its meaning.

Rogers narrows his eyes at Stark. "I don't follow."

Stark leans on Rogers' shoulder. "See, he was going to pop in here and whisk Thor out of trouble, but I told him if he brought all of us to help you'd owe him one."

Rogers sighs again, his fingers pressing against his temples. "I think that really means _you_ owe him one, Tony."

"Okay, because I know how much you enjoyed that the last time."

" _Fine_." Rogers looks up, tired and annoyed. He turns to Loki. "Thank you, for helping out today." He hesitates before adding, "Is there something I can do for you?"

And Loki had wanted to hold this over him, to have something else he could bargain with should Thor be not enough to secure him a place of safety. But Rogers is already annoyed with Loki, he very obviously does not relish being indebted, and he has presented an easy out, for both of them.

"I have sworn to not seek death for any humans of Midgard. What I ask is your continued patience in regard to other matters. I... was unaware that you would be displeased with the killing of the Skrull. I apologize for involving you directly in the matter of my personal vengeance."

Rogers looks a little pinched around the mouth. Loki knows the power of words, even and especially those that are nothing but air, but he will not apologize for _taking_ his vengeance, even as a matter of false compliance given merely for the Captain to save face. _Thor would understand_ , Loki thinks, and he shakes himself because as much as they are similar of mold Thor and Rogers are very different as well.

"Alright," Rogers says eventually. "I can do patience." He manages a weak smile. "I appreciate that you're... trying."

Loki hides his smirk. Not seeking death for the humans is a far cry from placing them in situations where they can and will get _themselves_ killed, but that is a small matter. Especially compared to what is truly important to him today.

Thor walks over to them. He is smiling his usual affable smile, and he comes to stand beside Loki, but he does not touch him. "If you are finished here, Loki," he begins, and before he can even complete the thought Loki has pulled them through the ley lines to Thor's room in the mansion.

 

Thor looks around in surprise, but he smiles at Loki. He reaches out, almost hesitantly, and lets his hand rest at the back of Loki's neck.

"Loki," he says, and there is a question in it. Loki steels himself for whatever devastating thing Thor will say or do. "I... The Skrull. When did it come?"

Loki feels the defiant anger melt out of him and he raises his hands to hold Thor's face between them. "I was with you all of yester day, and it was I who plaited your hair and slept beside you at the end of that day." Thor relaxes into his touch, turning to kiss Loki's palm. "I woke in the night and... it struck me when I rose from the bed."

Thor nods. "I thought..." He shakes his head. "You acted strangely, when you woke me. I shall be more careful, in the future." And he smiles, somewhat wearily.

Loki hates it, hates it more than he's ever hated anything in his life. "You have had a long day of fighting." He pulls Thor toward the bed. "Rest now."

Thor's arms go around him. "Stay with me."

Loki kisses his cheek. "Yes."

 

* * *

 

 

When Thor is asleep, Loki sets to gathering the items he will need. There are some Asgardian herbs, and a few rare elements, but the most important ingredients come from someplace closer, and easier to access. Though not without its own cost. The spell is bound in his own body, "blood and bone" as the saying goes, and he has to gather some of each. A finger would be easiest, but Thor would see and know and feel bad, so Loki stands in the washroom of Stark's mansion and digs a knife into his side until he can feel a lower rib bone, and the knife holds the wound open while he picks up the saw and manages to saw off the end of the bone. He makes quick work of it, but he feels faint halfway through closing the wound and when he is nearly done he finds himself, instead of finishing, lying back against the tiled wall, panting and weak.

"Loki," JARVIS' voice calls him from his semi-torpor. "I feel I must advise that you consume some sort of electrolyte in order to compensate for the blood loss you have suffered or you will be in danger of passing out."

Loki grins darkly. "Do not worry yourself," he tells the voice. "I have suffered worse."

"I apologize, but this situation falls under my directives and I have already reported your condition to Mister Stark."

Loki snarls, but it's too late because he can see Stark's suit, coming in the large window of the bedroom. Mjolnir is blocking the door, as Thor has taken to leaving it when Loki is present, but of course neither of them had thought to bar a third-story window. It would take a rather intent pest to manage to enter there.

Stark's suit lands on the open floor before the window and Stark himself emerges from it. He pauses next to the bed to stare at Thor before he continues to the washroom.

"Is he okay? That sleep does not look natural... What the _fuck_ is going on in here? Did you _murder_ someone?" Stark's words are accusatory, but when he sees the blood is Loki's he sets the container he is carrying on the counter and rushes to grab a towel from the cabinet. "What the hell, what the hell," he is grumbling. "JARVIS said you needed to eat something and I figured it was some sort of magic induced insulin crash. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No," Loki says. He has enough energy left to grasp the offered towel and press it against the remaining shallow wound in his side. It's mostly stopped bleeding. He reaches out with shaking fingers and picks up the raw, knobbed end of the rib bone and places it in the waiting mortar.

Stark watches him, his face blank. "Do I want to know? Nope, I don't want to know. Here." He takes the container down from the counter and opens it.

It smells _heavenly_ and Loki's stomach gives a traitorous lurch. Stark raises an eyebrow at him. "Here, drink the juice first." He passes Loki a cup of some thick, orange liquid. Loki makes a face but gags it down. Stark passes him the plate next, which contains warm, red meat, some green vegetable, and a piece of bread, buttered.

Stark watches Loki eat. After several moments have passed he says, "I changed my mind. I do want to know."

Loki sighs. "It is a spell."

"Obviously a _great_ spell. Flowers and kitten for everyone?"

Loki rolls his eyes in exasperation. "It is for Thor. It is a very complex spell, tied to... my own magic, written in my own blood and bone."

"A spell for Thor," Stark observes, voice forcedly neutral.

"A gift for Thor." And Loki will say nothing more about it.

Stark nods. He watches as Loki finishes the meal and hands the plate back to him, and he still sits there, staring. "I will clean everything when I am finished," Loki says, because he has no idea what else Stark could be waiting for.

Stark nods. "I would say don't worry about it, but I'm sure you want to get it squared away before Thor notices and my cleaning staff isn't _that_ quick." He's still staring at Loki, but then his eyes drift out to the other room where Thor sleeps.

Loki sighs, annoyed. "Yes, he is tranced so that he will sleep until I finish the spell. Are you satisfied?"

Stark grins. "Never," he responds easily. But he does rise and return to his suit, departing from the window.

Loki lets his head fall back against the tile for a moment as exhaustion fills him. Well... perhaps he is not as drained as he first thought. The small meal does not restore all of the damage he did to himself getting the bone, but it is enough.

He takes the pestle in his hand and begins to grind.

 

* * *

 

  
Thor feels rested when he wakes to the feel of a hand on his arm, but when he looks up he sees the sun is low in the horizon. He feels it is probably evening of the same day.

"Thor," Loki says, and Thor turns immediately to look at her.

She smiles at him, though the expression is weak and immediately he thinks something has happened. "Loki, what is wrong?"

"Nothing," she denies. She looks into his eyes as she presses a cup into his hands. "Will you drink this?" she asks. "Ask what proof you will of me to ensure that I am truly Loki."

Thor takes the cup. The liquid in it is reddish grey. "I trust you are Loki," he says. "No one else knows that you share this form with me."

She nods, a soft smile on her face.

Thor lifts the cup to his lips and drains it.

He opens his mouth to ask Loki what it was, but immediately he is seized by a pain in his chest and head. He presses his hand to his chest, and looks up at Loki, perhaps a bit accusingly.

Her hands rest on his temples as she peers into his eyes. "It's alright," she murmurs. "Give it some time. It will pass."

Thor gasps for air, too pained to be able to draw breath, but in that same instant the pain is gone from his chest, and from his head, only a slight ache lingering behind his eyes.

He squeezes his eyes shut and breathes deeply.

Loki is rubbing a hand over Thor's back. "It will pass," he says, voice soothing.

Thor whirls to face Loki, suspicious. His brother sits there, looking at him expectantly. "But... you..." Thor says.

Loki grins. "Blink your eyes twice," he says.

Thor stares at him in suspicion before complying.  Suddenly, Loki once again sits before him, female. Thor blinks his eyes twice again, and now Loki is male. "I don't understand," he says finally.

Loki nods. "You can see through illusions," he says. He ducks his head, as if suddenly unsure. "All false things, including the Skrulls. You will never be fooled by them again." He smiles bitterly. "Or me."

Thor reaches out to touch Loki's cheek. "Loki," he breathes. "That is... a priceless gift."

Loki's hand comes up to cover Thor's. He nods, but does not speak.

"Loki." Thor isn't sure how to ask, but he feels bad so he says, "Was she always an illusion?"

Loki grins. "No. She is real- I am real, she is me, and she was real before. It just seemed the easiest illusion to test the spell with."

Thor smiles. "Loki," he says again, just taking pleasure in saying his brother's name. And Loki leans toward him as if drawn by the sound of his own name.

Loki leans in, his other hand coming to take Thor's chin and raise his head until their eyes meet. "I would... I would offer you another gift, Thor," Loki says. His eyes are heavy on Thor's face.

Thor feels his heart pounding in his chest. "I am pleased to accept."

Loki grins, lighter and more mischievous. "You don't know what it is yet," he scolds.

"Then tell me."

Loki kisses him again, then leans back to meet Thor's eyes with his own. "I would fuck you, on your knees," he says seriously. "Now, when you are certain that it is me."

Thor feels his mouth fall open in a soundless moan as he shivers. "I would welcome you," he whispers. "I _am_ pleased to accept." He mumbles the words against Loki's lips.

Loki kisses him fiercely, all harsh, demanding teeth. His hands are buried in the length of Thor's hair, bearing him down to lie on the bed, the full weight of Loki lying over him.

Thor shivers. "This was supposed to be my gift to you," he reminds Loki.

Loki grins at him. "To him, maybe," he observes. "I will make it a gift we share."

And Thor is filled with a rush of love. "Loki," he murmurs, hands busy stripping what little clothing they wear. "I... think I always knew." Loki pauses, looking at him in slight alarm. "I loved you, before I even knew..."

Loki shakes his head. "You loved him, and he was unworthy of it."

"No," Thor protests stubbornly, grabbing Loki and rolling his slenderer body over Thor's and then under him, deeper into the bed. "It was _you_ , I love you."

Loki lays his hand over Thor's mouth, stilling his lips. "Grandiose lies are _my_ specialty, brother."

Thor knows he looks wounded but he can't hide it. He seizes Loki's hand and pulls it away. "No! I swear it, Loki." His eyes are burning with the truth of it and Loki shivers beneath him.

"Hush, Thor." Loki leans in and kisses him. "I need no declarations from you." He runs his hands down Thor's sides. "This, here- us. This will be our truth."

Thor nods. Loki had given him the ability to _know_ that this is truth and not any illusion. Thor desperately wants to repay him, but he should have realized that he could never pay Loki in words. He will have to find something else.

In the meantime, Loki's hands have worked their way down Thor's body to cup the globes of his ass. He pulls them apart and slides a finger down the cleft between until it touches Thor's rim. Thor doesn't mean to but he tenses against the unfamiliarity of that touch. "I have never," he breathes against Loki's lips.

Loki nods. "I know." He kisses Thor again and grins. "It is your gift to me."

Thor nods. He shivers; Loki's finger is tracing circles over the sensitive pucker of his ass.

Thor laughs unexpectedly. "Well. Only I have breached my own hole."

Loki laughs, the sound surprised out of him, and Thor loves it. He loves it more than anything he thinks he's ever heard, that unrestrained sound of his brother's joy.

Loki lifts Thor off of him and tosses him lightly onto his back deeper into the bed. Thor looks up at Loki, his heart beating wildly. "I am not..." He stops. He meant to say that he is no maiden that Loki need be gentle with him, but he suddenly worries that Loki will take it as censure and so he does not say it.

Loki only smiles. "On your knees then, Thunderer."

Loki's smile is not cruel, but Thor can feel his heart beating even faster as he follows the directive. In this position he cannot see Loki, and he knows instantly that he does not like it. He glances over his shoulder hesitantly, but Loki's hands are on his ass; he is staring at them intently and he does not see Thor's glance. About to speak, Thor finds himself halted again when Loki leans in and kisses his lips to the pucker of Thor's ass. His eyes meet Thor's over the curve of his shoulder.

Thor feels the words in his throat die on his lips, and as Loki's tongue presses into him he can only moan. Loki is fucking Thor's hole with his tongue, and it is the most delicious, unexpected feeling he can think of. It is one thing to take the sex of another in his mouth, but... Thor never would have imagined that this would have felt so good.

" _Norns_ ," he manages eventually, and he hears Loki chuckle. "Loki, I..." And can only moan again, bucking against that delicious heat, his wrists unable to support him as he collapses forward onto the bed. "Loki," he cries again.

Loki withdraws his tongue, Thor making a wordless sound of protest, and pats Thor's thigh as he shifts his body up the bed. He pressed Thor down beneath him onto the bed, until Loki is lying over him entirely and Loki chuckles in Thor's ear. "Do you know how delicious you are?"

Thor moans and thrusts against the mattress. He _wants_ Loki. His arousal is like another entity that is devouring his thought processes, and he can only say, "Loki, _please_."

"Hush, dear Thor." Loki strokes his fingers through Thor's hair. His own hard cock is pressed tight to the cleft of Thor's ass, and Loki shifts a bit, sliding the length of him against Thor. "I will promise thee an ending tonight." He kisses Thor's temple. He shifts his weight again, and Thor can feel Loki's fingers back, circling his hole and sliding in, slippery with something like oil though where he got it Thor doesn’t know. He can't see what's happening, so Thor buries his face against the bed to better drown out every sensation that isn't Loki.

Loki spends what feels far too long teasing Thor's opening with his fingers. Thor tries to thrust his frustration at the lack of friction out against the bed beneath him, but Loki has him pinned too thoroughly to get any leverage. "Loki!" Thor yells in frustration.

Loki laughs, a sharp, exhilarated inhalation, and Thor finds himself flipped on his back again.

Loki leans over him, taking Thor's lips in a kiss. Thor spares no thought for where Loki's lips were most recently, and he throws himself into the kiss, demanding Loki's mouth open to him and getting what he wants.

The kiss is a distraction, and before he knows it he realizes he has his legs pressed around Loki's waist. Thor leans back to look at Loki. Loki's cock is like a brand against his thigh as Loki fists it lightly, and Loki is looking at him. Thor nods. Loki returns the gesture and then turns his attention to lining the length of his moist cock up with Thor's hole. He pushes in in one long thrust.

Thor’s head falls back against the bed, the feeling of being penetrated completely overwhelming everything in him. He'd thought Loki's previous trick has prepared him for this sensation, but... coming in his own ass was _nothing_ compared to the long, hot, velvet length of Loki, all pressed inside of him. Loki is pressed balls deep, and he leans over Thor, a slight whimper on the in draw of his breath.

"Gods, _Thor_ ," Loki breathes, and Thor feels effervescent, his name in that tone on Loki's lips. "By Yggdrasil and all the Realms, Thor, you..." He sucks in another breath, and he moves, pulling out to thrust in again.

Thor makes some desperate sound that he would probably be embarrassed about if he didn't want _more of that as fast as possible_.

Loki must read his thoughts, or be desirous of the same, because he pulls out again and thrusts back into Thor. Loki leans over Thor, his hands planted on Thor's shoulders, and starts fucking him mercilessly.

Thor knows his appreciation is vociferous, but it's not ever _enough_ , so he keeps crying out louder, his hands reaching, urging Loki to _more, harder, faster_ , his lips demanding on Loki's. And Loki gives him what he wants, his mouth hard and desperate on Thor's and his cock sliding so deliciously inside, piercing Thor to his very core.

Thor is himself so hard he is frantic with it. He fists his own length, desperate to reach the climax that Loki is driving him toward. Loki pulls his hand away and pins it to the bed briefly, seizing Thor's cock in his own hand and squeezing the base of it. "Not yet," he murmurs, nipping at Thor's lips and settling in to a slower pace.

"Loki," Thor demands in protest, and his hands are in Loki's hair, pulling him into a kiss. Thor wants everything- every piece of Loki there ever was, he wants them _all._ "Loki, I need _more_."

"Thor," Loki breathes against his lips. His fingers tremble as they brush Thor's hair back from his face and his voice is soft. "I want this moment to last forever."

Thor gasps- to be suspended forever here in this moment of desperation, so close to fullness, burning with the feeling Loki all around and within him... " _Yes_ ," he breathes, his face pressed in the curve of Loki's throat. "Oh, Loki, yes."

Loki whimpers, and he thrusts one last time and comes. Thor closes his eyes against the feeling of hot spill filling him, and he finds through his own desperate, restless need for climax, that he is now inextricably Loki's, always, marked in a way that surely people will be able to notice. He kisses Loki's cheek.

Loki turns to meet him, lips and teeth and tongues clashing because Thor is too filled with burning _need_ to soften them. "Loki," he cries desperately, his hands reaching without knowing what for.

Loki captures Thor's wandering hands and brings them to his lips to kiss his palms. He thrusts into Thor again and then settles his own hand around Thor's cock, running his finger down the length of it. Thor cries out and thrusts against the touch that isn't _enough_ , and then he's not sure how but Loki is holding Thor's own hands still, he cups Thor's balls and scrapes the edge of a nail against the sensitive skin, and his hand is also, _finally_ , wrapped fully around Thor's cock, and Thor thrusts up into Loki's fingers with desperate joy even as Loki is also thrusting inside of him, and Thor comes with a wild shout.

The feeling of climax envelopes him, and Thor basks in it, giving up all connection to his body. He is brought back only slightly when he feels Loki's lips on his cheek, and he murmurs something to Loki. He's not sure what it is, but Loki chuckles. Loki moves, withdrawing from Thor, and Thor protests.

"Hush, dear Thor." Loki is stroking his hair. "I know you don't mind, but I'm going to clean you up a bit before you fall asleep. Indulge me." He kisses Thor's forehead.

And so Thor lies in a state of blissful half-sleep as Loki wipes his skin clean, brushes Thor's hair, and covers him with a fresh blanket. Thor thinks, distantly, that he did not do these things for Loki when their positions had been reversed and resolves to do better next time. But all he really wants is... "Loki," he mutters. "Come here."

Loki chuckles and, finally, lays down next to Thor. Thor wraps his arms around Loki, pulling him closer. "Loki," he murmurs, content.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Loki wakes there is sunlight washing over her. She scowls that the curtain was left open. She turns in the circle of Thor's arms to watch his face in repose.

He looks like Thor, and he imparts no secrets to her in this state. And still she is taken aback by how _at home_ she feels in his arms. She had never thought to find anything remotely like this.

Her thoughts making her restless, she rises from the bed and goes to the window. She brushes her hair back and stands before the window nude but invisible to the casual eye. The sun feels warm on her skin.

As if her restless thoughts predicted it, she hears the unmistakable sound of the Bifrost landing.

Loki can't help it, she tenses. Now will come the moment when everything fades away, when everything reveals itself to be a dream and she is returned to the emptiness and the ashes that were all she had left. Because Loki can fight whatever Odin will send, that is not a problem. But Thor... Thor does not want to fight Odin, and she will lose him.

Before she can caution herself, she moves herself to the hallway, just outside Thor's door. At the end of the hallway is a window that looks over a different stretch of lawn and she stands in the corner of it to observe Odin's messenger.

It is Sif. She has four Einherjar with her.

Loki's lip curls. Odin thinks _Sif_ will tempt Thor back? Odin thinks _four_ soldiers will be enough to hold _Loki_?

Loki stills. Think, think... Does Odin know she is here? It is possible that Sif comes only in search of Thor. But why then bring the Einherjar? Loki scowls. She can't know Odin's mind- she never could understand him.

Loki returns to Thor's quarters.

Thor is awake. He is sitting up in the bed, looking somewhat forlornly at the place where Loki had been sleeping. Loki almost rolls her eyes, but secretly she is pleased that he thinks fondly of her. She can only hold his moments of sentimentality close to her now, and pray that they continue. Thor looks up and sees her and his smile is a wide and joyous thing across his face. "Loki," he says happily, and he motions for her to come to him.

She does, sliding in under his arm, letting him pull her close and kiss her hair before finding his way to her lips. She kisses him back fiercely, but before it can devolve into how she would prefer to spend the morning she pulls away. "Bifrost," she murmurs, and she must be more worried than she thought because her heart is beating at the back of her throat. "Sif, and four Einherjar."

Thor stills, his expression growing dark. "I must go see what she wants," he says eventually. Loki nods. Thor looks at her. He is playing with her hair. "You will not take words from me, Loki, but I would offer them," Thor murmurs. "I do not know how else to tell you to not worry."

Loki shakes her head. She won't tell him that his words will mean more to her if he tells them to Odin; to say so would defeat the purpose. And it is easy for Thor to _say_ not to worry, but he cannot see all the forces that could be brought against Loki. There are other forces that could threaten Loki's safe haven, far beyond whatever Odin sends. The Avengers, for one, could choose to remove their protection. Loki flaunted his vengeance over the Skrull, right before Captain Rogers' eyes. They will surely offer her nothing if Odin threatens them for Loki's return.

They dress. Thor eventually finding his other boot shoved under the corner of the bed and calling Mjolnir from its resting place. He would go to face this trouble, and so Loki draws the illusion of her male form around her and follows him. Thor looks back at her, blinking in rapid succession twice, and he smiles. In the hall he turns to kiss her, and it thrills her that _he_ _knows_ he is kissing _her_ even though no one else does. She allows a thread of Thor's optimism to steal through her. Maybe... maybe Thor is right. Maybe this will not end how she has foreseen.

 

Behind the mansion, Stark is grousing about lawn care and Captain Rogers is speaking with the Lady Sif.

Sif stands with her arms folded; her sword, for the moment, rests easily at her hip. She does not look pleased to be here, but then no self-respecting Asgardian would _want_ to set foot on Midgard. Loki looks to Thor.

Thor looks calm and he catches Sif's eye. The waiting group turns toward Thor coming toward them. Loki sees Stark's eyes scanning for him, but Loki is invisible. It is not the same as an illusion, so Thor probably can't see him either, but even Loki doesn't know the extent of the spell he cast upon Thor. Loki searches the faces of the Midgardians to see if they reveal anything of what Sif may have already said. The Captain looks stern, as always; Stark has a bright look in his eye that likely means he thinks this will end in a fight, but he is Stark, so it is likely that even if Sif did not come to fight he will provoke one anyway.

"My prince," Sif says, and the Einherjar echo, "my prince."

"Lady Sif," Thor says formally. "what brings you to Midgard this day?"

"The Allfather has just discovered that a great deceit has been perpetrated, and that Loki is not imprisoned as he should be after his attempt to steal the Odinforce."

Loki blinks. _Steal the Odinforce?_ This other Loki was just _full_ of great ideas.

Thor nods slowly.

Sif looks at him strangely. "The Allfather asks that you return to Asgard, to aid us in searching out Loki and whatever plots he is forming against all the Realms," she says. She clearly thought Thor would volunteer to return without her needing to ask.

"Ah, well that is quite easy," Thor says. "I know where Loki is, and he is of no concern to this realm anymore."

" _What_?" Sif exclaims. The Einherjar hold their weapons more tightly. 

Stark laughs. "Yeah, you could say that Loki's left the building. Vamoosh, no longer residing in this universe."

Sif glances at him, his words obviously meaning nothing to her. "You _knew_ , and you didn't tell the Allfather?"

"I was unaware that the Allfather wasn't himself already aware," Thor says, which is pretty close to bullshit and Loki is rather proud.

"Come, Thor," Sif calls him. "If you know where Loki is, you must come and tell the Allfather."

Thor frowns. "Nay. I told you Sif, Loki is of no concern. He cannot do anything that can harm the realms. Not from where he currently resides."

"Gone," Sif repeats. Her eyes narrow in suspicion. "I do not believe even Hel could hold Loki. He must surely have cast some enchantment upon you, to make you think he has gone to some other place."

Thor's expression becomes slightly belligerent. "Lady Sif, must you continue to doubt my word?"

"When it comes to Loki, aye," she replies.

"Then call the Allfather himself," Thor yells. "I will swear before him that the man who was my brother has departed this realm."

"Very well," Sif says, stone-faced.

Thunder cracks, and a pair of ravens fly overhead to land in a tree. Loki shivers. She is fairly certain that Odin cannot see her, but the way that Munin is eyeing her is unsettling.

One of the Einherjar raises his hand, and Hugin flies to it, the raven landing on the warrior's wrist. Munin comes to the warrior's opposite shoulder. The Einherjar's eyes glow and he snaps them to Thor. "Thor, my son," Odin's voice says, from the warrior's throat.

Loki shivers. She hadn't expected to so affected by Odin, but still a part of her recognizes his power, She wants to hide from it but she also wants to rage against him, and she is never free of the desire for him to see her as something more than he always has.

"That's freaky," Stark observes. He's wearing his suit of armor already, but he lowers the faceplate of the helmet until it is closed. Beside him, the Captain stands watching everything, his shield resting easily at his feet.

"Allfather," Thor responds, with a small bow to the Einherjar that is the vessel of Odin.

"You refuse a summons to return to the Eternal Realm?" Odin queries.

"I do," Thor responds.

The Einherjar frowns. "Because you believe Loki is not a threat."

"No. Because I _know_ Loki is not a threat."

The Einherjar nods, a slow and deliberate gesture that mimics Odin so well it makes Loki's flesh crawl. "Then what is standing behind you?" Odin asks.

Loki snarls, but if she is not hidden from Odin then she would best be served to not be hidden from her allies and she drops the spell of invisibility.

Sif jerks back, giving a cry of alarm as she draws her sword.

Loki does not wish to reveal all her secrets, and so her form appears male. She pulls a knife and braces for Sif's attack. But both she and Sif are astounded when the Captain moves between the potential combatants.

Captain Rogers moves quickly, his arms spread and his shield hanging ready on his forearm. "Thor," he says.

"Thank you Captain," Thor replies. "If you would care to listen before attacking unprovoked, Lady Sif, and yourself _Father_ , then I would easily explain that this is not Loki."

Sif blinks at him like he's gone stupid.

The Einherjar who is Odin's vessel merely stands. "I would be pleased to hear you explain that," he says eventually, no pleasure evident in his voice.

Thor stands firm, and Loki watches him, hope a terrible thing that is strangling her.

"Heimdall sent me to Midgard some time ago, as you known Father," Thor begins, "when he saw that this reality had been crossed into by others. I aided the Avengers, and Loki, in restoring order."

"Loki?" Sif interrupts, the incredulity heavy in her tone.

Thor nods firmly. "Yes. It was Loki who restored the worlds." He pauses and looks at Loki somewhat regretfully- but she knows that as he will not hold another Loki's crimes against her he also cannot credit her with another Loki's positive acts. "Not this Loki," Thor says. "Just as this is also not the Loki who has committed any crimes against Asgard."

Stark scoffs, and Loki thinks he might bring up the crimes she has committed upon Midgard; it will not interest Odin to defend Midgard's inhabitants but the knowledge may give the Allfather enough leverage to demand restrictions upon her that Thor will feel obligated to honor. But Stark remains silent.

Sif still looks belligerent but she is looking to Thor now as if she believes that he at least believes what he is saying.

The Einherjar looks thoughtful, Odin's manner bleeding through the man's features. "Loki," Odin says eventually. "You do not speak in your own defense."

Loki lifts her head. "I had thought you would be well tired of listening to my justifications, given what you have dealt with previously, Allfather," she says politicly. It is not even strange to hear her own masculine voice; this is not the first time she has worn his own face as armor.

The Einherjar frowns. "What do you want, Loki?" Odin asks.

"Nothing," she answers. "Nothing from you but cessation." She cannot look at Thor, because if she does then Odin will _see_.

The Einherjar frowns. "You will understand if I do not believe you," Odin says.

Thor growls, "You will not believe the truth," he yells.

Through the Einherjar, Odin's eyes are sharp on Thor.

Loki can't breathe. She hadn't _thought_ , she should have known- it is Thor himself who will betray what they have between them, what Odin will _not_ be able to countenance. Odin will demand that Thor return with him in exchange for leniency for Loki, and in that way will Odin part them; and then, when Loki reverts to trickster ways and comes after Asgard in pursuit of Thor, Odin will be vindicated.

"Very well," Odin says to Thor, eyes narrow. "Loki may remain on Midgard. But in exchange for my patience in this matter, _you_ will come to Asgard and take your place, defending the eternal realm against her foes."

It's like watching a play she already knows the words to, Loki thinks. Thor will go, to guarantee Loki's freedom, and Loki will lose him. Thor's shoulders hunch in displeasure, but Loki is certain he will agree to protect her.

"Excuse me," Captain Rogers says politely.

Thor looks to him, but Captain Rogers is addressing the Einherjar, and through him Odin.

Rogers stands as if waiting for Odin to acknowledge him, but as soon as Odin's eyes touch on him he does not wait for permission to speak. "This is Earth, not Asgard," Rogers says mildly. "Here, we don't imprison people who _haven't_ committed crimes. We also don't extradite people to be punished for things they haven't done, without the promise of due process." He turns his sharp eyes to Thor, and they share a look, something warm and bloody. "Just something to keep in mind." He smiles at Odin, a smile full of the promise of violence.

"You would place Midgard in opposition to the will of Asgard?" Odin laughs.

"I will place _Earth_ as capable of defending her own," Rogers continues.

"He means GTFO, Grandpa," Stark says. "Of course if you want to stick around, I've already kicked the ass of the goddess of death this year, I can add you to my list."

Loki sighs and Thor looks to her for an explanation behind this braggadocio. "The trick you used on Hela will not work against the Allfather," Loki tells Stark.

Stark turns to face him. "As someone whose alternate-reality ass I've already kicked, you don't get a say in this conversation."

"Enough!" Odin cries.

Captain Rogers nods. "I think you have said quite enough," he agrees, facing Odin. "It's time you left."

"Loki's fate is not the concern of Midgard," Odin replies.

Rogers' chin comes up. "Push me on that and we'll see."

Loki is pleased that she has not _completely_ alienated Rogers despite her actions; and she makes some mental notes as to how he responds to threats- assuming she does make it through this, it could be useful in the future.

Thor steps forward. "I will stand with Midgard," he says, and Odin falls silent. "Father, you have no right to imprison Loki."

"No _right_?" The Einherjar's eyes are bright with the stars of Odin's rage. "I have _every right_ to protect the realm from what he has done!"

"This Loki has done nothing!" Thor rages back.

"Nothing? How can you say that, my son, when he has again set us in opposition to each other?"

Thor's face is dark. "You did not need aid in that endeavor," is his reply. "You do not trust me to know my own mind."

"I do not," Odin agrees. "Particularly where Loki is concerned."

Loki wonders if they will even notice if she leaves. It is a familiar scene, Odin and Thor eclipsing Loki... but it is also different, because Thor turns to her with frustration, as if to ask if she knows a better way to speak to Odin. Loki only smiles softly. "If I understood Odin's mind, I would have saved myself much trouble," she tells Thor. Her words are soft, unheard by Odin though he may sense her spellcasting and hold it against her. She doesn't care, now. She wants to touch Thor, to wrap her arms around him and hold him against her bosom.

Thor growls to Odin, "If you do not believe Loki, you do not believe _me_. We speak with one voice."

"You cannot speak with one voice," Odin tells Thor, "because you can never know the trickster's true voice." He narrows his eyes, and turns his glare to Loki.

Odin would imprison her with the power of his gaze, but he did not believe Thor's story so he is momentarily frustrated when he reaches for Loki and she is not the _same_ as what he thinks he is reaching for, and her magic allows her to slide from his grip. She teleports away, but not far, appearing behind Iron Man in the guise of Wasp. Stark glances at her with a frown, like he suspects who she really is but can't be certain. "Hey, Jan, glad you could show up," he says, voice heavy with sarcasm. She doesn't respond, which confirms her identity more than any words.

Odin has drawn an illusion of Loki that he has caught in a web of chains and is pulling toward himself. Thor cries out in rage and reaches for the illusion. Rogers steps to aid him, and Stark grabs his elbow, shaking his head.

 _Idiot_ , Loki chides Thor from where he stands. _Look at it again._

Odin closes his hand, and the illusory Loki vanishes completely, even as Thor reaches for it. Loki is watching closely so she sees: the illusion vanished before Thor could touch it, but she catches the quick moment, just before that, where Thor _stops reaching_ for it and begins to withdraw his hand. Thor glances over at Stark and Rogers, and Loki meets his eyes.

"My son, he has clouded your mind," Odin says haughtily. "Take a moment to breathe freely."

Odin speaks with the voice of one who thinks he has won, and Loki is perplexed by Odin’s blindness; does he truly believe that he captured Loki with his trick? Perhaps he believes only that in having driven Loki from the field, from Thor, he has his victory.

"Allfather," Thor says, his voice measured and hard; hearing it, the Captain is tense and ready for battle to be joined. And Thor continues, words heavy with the promise of blood, "If you do not leave Midgard now I will kill the Einherjar." He raises Mjolnir and holds it as he has not done previously. "I do not want things to end that way between us, but I do not see any other way past your stubbornness." And he looks tragic but resolute, and Loki is grinning because Thor is _hers_ , and _not_ Odin's, _finally_ , all the years of her life she spent, wanting to be anything more to them than a convenient prop, and now it is here: Loki stands between Thor and the throne, and Thor has chosen _Loki_.

The Einherjar looks furious.

Sif steps forward, her face thoughtful as she stands before Thor. "Did Odin truly imprison the trickster?" she asks, far more observant than Loki would have credited her. "Just now, when he vanished?"

Thor shakes his head and answers, "Nay."

Sif nods. "I do not understand it," she says, and her words are soft, "but I know when you are given to a true course." She raises her eyes to Stark and the Captain, her gaze lingering on Loki's Wasp disguise. "And I remember these mortals well enough to know that they would not defend Loki's schemes after having suffered them."

"That's fucking right," Stark mutters, and Sif has diffused the situation enough that the Captain relaxes and turns away from keeping his eyes on his opponent in order to roll them at Stark in reprimand.

Sif reaches out a hand and Thor clasps her forearm in a warrior's parting and she smiles a small smile. "Fare thee well, Thor."

"Fare thee well, Sif," Thor tells her. He reaches and touches her shoulder. "And my thanks."

Sif nods to him. She turns back to the Einherjar. "Allfather," she says in acknowledgement. "I will return to Asgard with the Einherjar, as my task is completed."

Odin's fury is easily read on the Einherjar's face, but he directs it at Loki, as he always has. "He has poisoned your mind, Thor," Odin says. "I regret every day I did not remove him from this life."

Mjolnir flies through the air, and it is only Sif whose timely call to Heimdall saves the Einherjar from death. The five of them vanish from sight, returning to Asgard, as Mjolnir strikes the ground.

Stark sighs. "I was kind of hoping to kick his ass myself. Have you seen my new armor in action? It's fucking _sweet_."

Rogers laughs. "Tony, this wasn't our fight. It ended exactly the way it needed to." Rogers goes to Thor, grasping his arm in wordless solidarity.

Thor nods to Rogers. "My thanks, Captain."

"Don't mention it." Rogers grins.

With Odin's departure Loki dropped her Wasp disguise and stands on the lawn. "My thanks as well, Captain," she says.

Rogers looks at her evaluatively. "When you came to 42 to help us with the invasion of the creatures, I know you meant to just protect Thor and get your revenge on the Skrull. But that's not what you _did_." He clasps her shoulder and smiles, and he walks toward the mansion, where Stark is already headed, grumbling about the capabilities of his new armor.

"Loki." Thor comes to her, his hand a heavy weight against the back of her neck. "I am sorry. That Odin should be so..." He cannot find a word that encompasses everything he wants to say, and only stands with his face darkening for a moment as he searches for it.

But Loki raises her hands to cup Thor's face, taking his chin between her fingers and feeling the smoothness of his skin. She leans her forehead against his and breathes his breath.

"Loki?" Thor asks.

"Thank you," Loki tells him. "For this gift." She kisses him.

Thor returns the kiss, then stills her with his thumb on her cheek. "Truly, Loki, it is no sacrifice to kiss you," he grins.

She shakes her head. She loves him and he is smart in his own way, but she will explain this to him. "You wanted to swear your love for me," she reminds him. " _This_ , this is greater to me than all your words of devotion, Thor. You have defied Odin. You have trusted me before Odin. Thor, this... this is the proof of your words and your intent."

Thor realizes what she is saying and it breaks over his face in joy. He sweeps her up in his arms and whirls her around, laughing. He holds her against him, and Loki thinks her happiness might burst inside her when she realizes that he has blinked his way through the illusion of her masculine self and is holding her so that her breasts rest full against his chest and he is kissing the fullness of her lips.

"You have given me a great gift, Loki," Thor says eventually. "I am pleased if I could repay you with proof of my devotion."

She grins, tracing her fingers over the lines of his face. "You do know that it does not mean that I will not deceive you," she cautions him.

Thor laughs. "You would not be Loki otherwise." He kisses her again. "Though you must be craftier about it now," he observes in amusement. "As I will not be fooled by your illusions."

Loki grins. Just because he _can_ see through illusions does not mean that he always _will_ , but far be it from her to point that out to him. "I will need to step up my game, as the humans say," she admits. "I do not foresee any difficulty."

Thor laughs again, and Loki loves it, loves the free sound of his pleasure. She smiles to think of what is in her future now; no longer the ash and loneliness that was all she left behind, but now the warmth of Thor's presence, his love, the amusing annoyance of his mortal friends, the perhaps grudging eventual acceptance of the Warriors Three after Sif is finished with them, the intrigue of devising new ways to deceive _all_ of them.

The years that stretch ahead of her now do not look poor at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "All My Love" is written and performed by Led Zeppelin.
> 
> Notes:
> 
>   * I feel really hipster, but I have to say I originally plotted and titled this fic in early 2016, a full year before I first saw the trailer for Ragnarok. For some reason Led Zeppelin is just my go-to Asgardian soundtrack, and I didn't have to do anything so crass and obvious as using "Immigrant Song." Bite me, Waititi.
>   * No one probably cares, but the Skrull in this story is the same one who escaped at the end of chapter 14 of OOOT, the one who was originally impersonating Lyle Getz. :)
> 



End file.
